Bailarina de Plata
by miu.sakurai.73
Summary: Una noche encuentra una extraña mujer en medio de un claro, pero antes de poder verla esta se esfuma. Sera que al fin encontró a su compañera, aquella que es solo para él. Con un solo objeto dejado la buscara, no importa los años que lo tome. Sessh/Kag
1. prologo

**Prologo**

Realmente estaba molesto, mas con su padre.

El gran General Perro y poderoso donde nadie es rival para él. Tanto que las tierras de Oeste eran prosperas y seguras.

Siempre el guerra dejando solo el castillo principal donde dejaba a su familia.

Su madre, la gran Inukimi es elegante, hermosa, perfecta para muchos, pero muy fría.

El vago recuerdo de su sonrisa fue de cachorro, antes de comenzar el entrenamiento para heredar las tierras. Desde entonces ninguna sonrisa cálida salió de ella. Solo esperaba la perfección de su hijo. Mientras padre solo esperaba ver a su heredero vivo cuando volvía de la guerra y se iba lejos.

La casa, si se podía llamar asi, era fría aun en verano, tan solitaria que ni el dragón de dos cabezas que el General Perro consiguió era suficiente.

Ah-Un esperaba en casa mientras daba un largo paseo por las fronteras del Oeste.

Mientras caminaba escuchaba el sonido de la naturaleza. El viento mecer las hojas de los árboles, el leve sonido de los animales nocturnos saludando a la noche. Sus pasos sonar sutiles sobre el césped que se extendía y esquivaba los árboles.

Todo era tranquilo pero aun no lo calmaba.

Hasta que el viento trajo una melodía.

Música sonaba del otro lado de los árboles.

Ningún youki se sentía, no había peligro y su curiosidad sobre donde venía la melodía lo gano.

Lento y sin ruido siguió la melodía, era música, muchos instrumentos desconocidos pero tan parejos.

Detrás de los arboles otro destello blanco llego y vio un claro pequeño y en medio de ello una persona estaba presente moviéndose, danzando.

Su vestuario extraño en plata vaporoso que se movía con ella, una mujer delgada pero hermosa, sus brazos delicados parecían acariciar el aire mientras la luz de luna hacia brillar su cabello negro cual cuervo y su corona de plata con diamantes de zafiro y lágrimas de esmeralda. Tenía plumas blancas lo cual pensó que era un youkai ave, pero no desprendía peligro.

El aroma alrededor era triste hasta que se volvía pacifico, como si al bailar se olvidase de todo el dolor que sufrió esa persona. Sus ropas bailaban con la brisa del viento y por un momento parecían alas transparentes en plata.

En ningún momento sus ojos dorados dejaron de ver aquella figura que seguía danzando pero nunca logrando ver su rostro, siempre oculto por sus manos adornadas de dos anillos, cabellos negros y esa fina tela que parecía alas, pero en ningún momento ver su rostro.

¿Qué seria ese extraño ser? La curiosidad lo tomaba, daba un aura de tranquilidad, algo que él quería tener, tendría a ese ser que bailaba solo para él.

Sus pies pisaron una rama y esta sonó lo suficiente para detener a la bailarina quien se congelo.

Lento parecía tomar algo del suelo y sin mirar atrás corrió hacia los arboles del claro.

El temor de perder esa tranquilidad lo impulsaron a seguir a ese extraño ser. Su aroma a avellanas y lluvia de primavera era fresco, con un toque de miedo.

El rastro siguió y termino cerca de otro claro, nadie estaba, ya no se sentía. Ese extraño ser desapareció. Esa mujer destellante se esfumo pero su aroma seguía. Cerca un destello de luna llamo la atención y en el suelo verde estaba un anillo que era de esa mujer, el gemelo de su otra mano.

Un recuerdo, una evidencia de esa mujer y supo que volvería.

Dentro su bestia ya exigía su presencia, su compañera perdida y la buscaría, no importa los años que debía esperar.

En ese momento, Sesshomaru, el heredero del Oeste, esperaría el regreso de esa mujer, de aquel ángel, de su compañera.


	2. Capítulo 1- una dulce curiosidad

**_Los personajes de este fanfic no son mios, a excepción de la loca historia._**

 ** _Tambien gracias por animarme y espero este capitulo sea decente. Gracias por darle una oportunidad._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.- Una dulce curiosidad.**

El dia era perfecto para una excursión. La luz del sol calentaba el aire y brindaba luz a los viajeros de las carreteras. Los mercado se llenaban de comerciantes y los niños jugaban siendo observados por sus madres.

Mientras, por una carretera hacia lo desconocido, un extraño grupo caminaba y hablaba sobre todo y nada.

Un grupo formado por un cazador de demonios y su acompañante un neko, un monje lujurioso, un pequeño zorro kitsune de fuego, un hanyu de cabellos plateados y una estudiante de 500 años hacia el futuro.

"¿Cuando llegaremos?" pregunto el kitsune.

"ya llegaremos Shippo-chan" sonrio la miko estudiante.

"Kagome tiene razón Shippo, un pueblo esta a un par de horas"

"es muy lejos…" se quejo el pequeño.

"aguántate enano, y no te quejes que ni caminaste en todo el viaje" gruño el hanyu.

"calma Inuyasha, solo estamos cansados" sonrio el monje Miroku.

"es verdad, estamos caminando hace horas- suspiro Kagome" descansemos un poco.

"descansamos hace poco, además debemos buscar los fragmentos, que para eso estamos" gruño.

"pero quiero descansar"

"no"

"Inuyasha"

"te dije que no mosa"

"Inuyasha…" gruño Kagome mientras sus compañeros retrocedieron- no me llames mosa ¡Abajo!

Inuyasha rápido quedo estampado en el suelo con su rosario, cortesía de la miko ansiana Kaede. Gruño fuerte solo por tener que inclinarse ante un simple comando y aumentando su enojo.

"dije que descansaremos."

"Kikyo era mejor…"

"¡abajo! ¡abajo! ¡abajo! ¡abajo! ¡abajo! ¡abajo! ¡abajo! ¡abajo! ¡abajo!

No quería lastimarlo, pero su paciencia se acababa, y su corazón dolia. Aunque no lo mostraba solo tristeza inundaba su ser, las ganas de llorar nuevamente al ser comparada con su encarnación, una miko muy hermosa pero fría y el primer amor de su amado Inuyasha, Kikyo. Pero nada podia cambiarlo. Aunque se decía que algun dia ganaría el amor de Inuyasha sabia que no podía ya que en toda ocasión posible una comparación con Kikyo estaba en boca del hanyu con orejas de perro.

Suspirando bajo se volvió hacia el grupo que ya establecia un pequeño campamento.

"chicos ire a caminar" dijo tomando de su gran mochila amarilla un pequeño bolso azul con imágenes de perritos.

"quieres que te acompañe Kagome" pregunto Shippo preocupado por su madre adoptiva.

"estare bien" sonrio.

"estaremos esperando señorita Kagome"

El pequeño kitsune veía como su amiga y madre adoptiva se iba al bosque. Era pequeño, un infante, pero era un youkai y podía sentir la tristeza que emanaba de ella, y todo por culpa del hanyu, por lo que siempre su cometido era hacerla reir para que nunca este triste.

El bosque era hermos de dia, los arboles daban sombras relajantes y el sonido de la naturaleza la calmaba, pero quería mas que solo esa música. Siguió caminando por el bosque hasta que llego a un pequeño claro con escasas flores y un árbol de manzana.

"esperare, esperare… hasta que el señor Sesshomaru venga y vea a Rin sonreir"

Una pequeña voz cantaba en el claro y la pequeña figura de una niña sentada entre las flores llego a la vista de la miko. La voz infante y cantaría de Rin le hacia sonreir, era simple, pero hermosa.

"Rin-chan."

La pequeña niña se volteo y sonrio ante la miko. -señorita Kagome, Rin esta feliz de verla.

"yo tambien estoy feliz de verte" sonrio y vio por todo el claro" ¿estas sola? ¿Donde están los demás?"

"Sesshomaru-sama se fue en la mañana y el señor Jaken me cuida, pero me perdi y ahora espero a Sesshomaru-sama."

"ya veo… esperare contigo hasta que alguien venga, no es bueno que estes sola."

Ella era feliz, siempre que podía jugaba con el grupo del hermano de su señor y mas con el kitsune y la señorita Kagome, ya que la hacia feliz. Jugar con el youkai Jaken también le hacia feliz, pero era mas divertido para ella jugar y hacer coronas para la miko. Con una gran sonrisa invito a la señorita Kagome a jugar.

La tarde pasaba mientras hacían coronas y la tranquilidad apaciguaba la tristeza de la miko.

"¿Rin te cuento un cuento?" dijo sentada bajo el árbol de manzana que comieron.

"¿le contara un cuento a Rin? Rin quieren escucharlo."

Saco de su bolso un cuaderno con cuentos infantiles que leia a su pequeño kitsune de noche y saco uno especial. Las 12 princesas bailarinas.

"este es uno de mis favoritos- sonrio acomodándose con Rin- Era una vez un rey que tenia doce hermosas hijas y todas dormían en un mismo cuarto que tenia doce camas para cada una de ellas. El rey tenía un problema con sus hijas: cada vez que ellas se iban a la cama, a la mañana siguiente sus zapatos estaban desgastados como si hubiesen sido usados para bailar. El rey propuso que si alguien podía descubrir la razón por la cual esto sucedía, le ofrecería la posibilidad de escoger una de sus hijas como esposa y ser el futuro rey…"

Sesshomaru volvia nuevamente al bosque donde dejo a su aprendis, la niña humana que devolvió a la vida y que se mantuvo fiel a su lado. No solo la dejaba con él por ser un recuerdo del poder de su espada, sino que la inocencia de Rin lo calmaba y tenia una extraña similitud con la extraña mujer de plata. Aquella mujer que no volvió a ver en los años y siempre iba al claro en las mismas fechas para verla. El anillo dejando aun pertenece con el ya que no se fiaba de su personal.

Al llegar noto que su aprendis no estaba y suspirando mentalmente supo que Jaken la perdió y Rin se fue algun lugar con flores. Captando su aroma llego a otro claro no muy lejos mientras el sol aun estaba presente.

Allí la vio, y un destello de aroma le llego. Sus memorias recordaron la tristeza y la alegría que tuvo la extraña mujer, pero rápido fue olvidado al sentir como Rin lo abrazaba por las piernas.

"bienvenido Sesshomaru-sama" sonrio.

"no molestes al amo, niña tonta" gruño Jaken.

"si señor Jaken" rio sin importancia.

Rápido corrió hacia las coronas de flores y comenzó a moverse, una extraña forma para los youkai, pero unos movimientos le resultaron familiares al lord del Oeste. Sin despegar la vista de su protegida la vio girar y danzar como siempre, pero tenia una nueva rutina y muy familiar.

"deja de moverte niña."

"me gusta bailar señor Jaken, la señorita me enseño hoy."

Eso capto la atención de Sesshomaru mientras se preparaba para llevarla cerca de un rio para la noche.

"esa humana es muy molesta."

"la señorita Kagome no es molesta, le conto un cuento a Rin y le enseño a bailar como la princesa del cuento. Cada princesa bailaría como la señorita Kagome, fue muy hermoso. Ademas la señorita prometio a Rin enseñarle a bailar, Rin esta muy feliz" rio y corrió hacia su señor "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin puede volver a ver a la señorita Kagome."

"hm."

Con eso la niña sonrio y corrió hacia el dragon.

Recordando a la miko, Sesshomaru pensó en la extraña mujer que seguía a su medio hermano. La mujer que se encontró por primera vez cuando estaban cerca.

Habían peleado en la tumba de su padre y la había atacado con su ácido cuando tomo la espada que ni él ni el hanyu lograron tomar, pero lo sorprendió cuando sobrevivo y con ello su aroma se aclaro. En todo el momento apestaba al hanyu, pero al salir del ácido su aroma era diferente.

Destellos de avellana y lluvia de primavera con su toque de ácido llego a sus sentidos y su bestia habia reaccionado desde que dormia ese dia. La habia visto desafiarlo, algo que ningún youkai y menos un humano se atrevía, pero lo que lo enfureció fue al ver la confianza hacia el hanyu y darle la espada. Cuando sus aromas se juntaron su bestia no lo resistió y ese dia perdió un brazo.

Aun recordaba ese aroma, era idéntico pero su estructura también era familiar, solo mas infantil y su cabello mas corto, además de su extraña ropa. Pero eran similitudes que lo confundían al punto de verla y protegerla de lejos para saber si ella era su bailarina extraña, su compañera, pero su aroma siempre era tapado por el hanyu o los demás youkai a su alrededor.

Su curiosidad por ella era grande a los dias que pasaban y mas al verla cuidar a Rin, dejarla cerca de ellos era apropósito y veria quien era en realidad.

Sabia que algo en ella era familiar, pero no quería saber porque su compañera era una mera humana. Una humana que solo miraba al hanyu, su medio hermano Inuyasha.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer este nuevo capitulo. Tambien gracias a:_ _xXSakuraBlossomsXx  
_**

 ** _Aldy taisho_**

 ** _sameht_**

 ** _mary_**

 ** _Minako_**

 ** _Por sus maravillosos comentarios. me alientan a seguir._**

 ** _tambien a los nuevos seguidores: Esleine_**

 ** _Jenny Hatake_**

 ** _ToraAnura_**

 ** _veronica ramirez_**

 ** _yacc32_**

 **Hare lo posible para que este fanfic sea de su agrado, aunque sea principiante :D**

 **gracias y los vere en otro capitulo. Dejen sus comentarios para saber como les gusto o no. Besos y buenas noches :D**


	3. Capitulo 2- Retazos que uno no ve

**_Hola! me extrañaron? jeje yo si les extrañe._**

 ** _Lamento la demora de este capitulo, pero los estudios, el wi-fi mega lento y casi ni siquiera lo logro conectar, y mi inspiracion que justo murio no era bueno. no quiero darles un capitulo aburrido asique espero que este les agrade._**

 ** _Los personajes de este fanfic no son mios, a excepción de la loca historia._**

 ** _Tambien gracias por animarme y espero este capitulo sea decente. Gracias por darle una oportunidad._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2.- Retazos que uno no ve.**

"¡¿que hacias con él?!"

"ya te dije Inuyasha, nada. Estaba cuidando a Rin-chan."

"no te acerques a ellos, son el enemigo"

"no lo son, menos Rin-chan Inuyasha, ella estaba sola y me quede hasta que vino Ah-Un"

"están con Sesshomaru y eso basta para ser el enemigo"

"pero Inuyasha…"

La pelea se había iniciado apenas Kagome había llegado al campamento luego de horas de alejarse. Nada mas llegar Inuyasha había parecido arrepentido, pero rápido se esfumo al notar el aroma de Rin. Sin poder contener la cólera al oler a su medio hermano en la miko comenzó a pelear sobre su lealtad. Ya Kikyo una vez le dijo que solo podía confiar en ella y estar juntos, que los demás no eran mas que humanos en su manada y él era el líder, y como líder debe mostrar quien tiene el poder y orden. Le enfurecía que Kagome se haya ido sin su permiso, que lo haya plantado en la tierra por una de sus rabietas, pero él tenía razón como Kikyo, su amada miko era mejor, podía defenderse, sabía comportarse y no era gritona.

Sin embargo notar el aroma a tristeza de Kagome lo entristecía. Ella era su primera amiga cuando volvió a despertar luego de atacarla por parecerse a Kikyo, que no quería dejarla, menos cuando podía ver los fragmentos de la perla.

La perla, aquella pequeña joyería de poder que usaría y seria finalmente libre y feliz.

Pero para eso debía ser fuerte, debía mostrar al grupo que se formó entorno suyo y Kagome que era el líder. Mas fuerte que Naraku y mas fuerte que Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha aun recordaba las palabras de Kikyo. Cuando Kagome hacia lo que quería y cuando quería sabia que estaba fallando como líder de la manada y Kikyo le mostraba esas debilidades. Para Kikyo, Kagome era una debilidad en el grupo de cazadores, pero para Inuyasha era una amiga, su beta del grupo, además de su pequeño poder de ver los fragmentos.

"calma muchachos, con la calma todos son felices" sonrio Miroku notando la tencion de su amigo peli-plata.

"no me digas que hacer Miroku"

"pero Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome volvió sana y salva y debemos estar bien. Además ya casi llegamos al pueblo y podremos descansar y partir mañana"

Un simple truco y el hanyu a regañadientes asintió. Miroku le dio un pequeña sonrisa a Kagome quien le respondió con un asentimiento, ya había pasado antes dichas disputas y antes de empeorar ellos lo calmaban.

Sin mas Kagome tomo sus cosas y con Shippo en brazos emprendieron el viaje hacia la aldea para descansar y seguir recolectando los fragmentos.

"¿me contarías un cuento?" susurro Shippo a Kagome mientras caminaban.

"claro, ¿ahora o prefieres para dormir?" respondió con una sonrisa suave.

"para dormir"

Kagome adoraba a su pequeño kitsune y este tambien la quería. Tan pequeño y huérfano rápido entro en el corazón de Kagome y su instinto maternal salio a luz. Hacerlo reir y feliz era una de sus metas para sacar las malas pesadillas que tenia y despertaba con miedo y solo. Solo Kagome podía calmar con su aura suave y calida, algo que Shippo siempre agradecia con algun nuevo truco y hacerla reir.

Sango viendo a su amiga suspiro para sus adentros. Ya había notado la tencion del grupo, pero mas entre su amiga e Inuyasha cuando discutían. Ya no era tan gracioso como al principio del recorrido, sino que al aparece la sacerdotisa de barro y huesos se volvió mas distante y frio. Aunque nadie lo notaba ella veía como su amiga iba tras Inuyasha en sus escapadas nocturnas y volvía triste y con lagrima secas en sus ojos azules, le dolía verla de esa manera y quería poder salvarla del dolor, pero al despertar la mañana siguiente Inuyasha lograba de alguna manera volver a tener la calidez de Kagome de vuelta en ella.

Ella no era el único que veía lo que otros no veían. Miroku también notaba lo extraño que el grupo de volvía, como su amigo hanyu era más frio con la señorita Kagome y el Kitsune cuando este tenía la atención de la miko, como Kagome desprendía su tristeza en su poder espiritual. Desde que la conoció supo que aparte de ser hermosa con esos ojos azules, también era fuerte por decisión propia. Como con su alegría podía hacer que un youkai o hanyu se volvieran suaves tal y como paso con Koga, el príncipe de los lobos, con Ayame la prometida de Kouga, con Inuyasha mismo y Shippo entre otros. Pero siempre había algo que la detenía, que la lastimaba y dejaba que sus sentimientos tristes nubles su potencial, las palabras de su amigo Inuyasha lastimaban a la sacerdotisa y no sabia que hacer. Cada vez que la escuchaba escapar del lugar de campamento sabia que volveria mas triste, pero había poco que podía hacer sin intervenir y lastimarlos por igual. Miroku solo esperaba que se solucione mas temprano que tarde, porque sino nadie seria feliz.

Kagome comenzó a canalizar su energía, lento suspiro y espiro relajándose, intentado buscar esa chispa de su poder espiritual. Una pequeña esfera en la oscuridad en tonos rosa platina llego a su visión. Volviendo a concentrarse se enterró dentro de su poder espiritual, calida y pura, era calma eterna.

"asi se hace señorita" susurro Miroku- ahora intente expandirlo.

Asintiendo estiro su energía pero rápido se perdió.

"no puedo" dijo concentrándose mas fuerte.

"no lo obligue señorita Kagome, solo guíelo hasta el exterior."

Aspiro el aroma a flores que rodeaba el recinto donde se hospedaban. Con Miroku habían decidido practicar la meditación y buscar su poder, no quería ser débil, no deseaba sentirse inferior y que siempre la rescaten, por lo que con decisión comenzó a entrenar.

Kagome busco nuevamente su energía y al llegar a esta encontró un sentimiento en el camino. Amor. El amor que le tenia a Inuyasha estaba enlazado con la tristeza y un trozo de su alma. Extrañada comenzó a buscar la razón y unos destellos de recuerdos llegaron sacándola de su concentración.

El momento que lo amo, que aun lo quería y cuando él mismo se olvido de ella y quería irse al inframundo junto a Kikyo. En ningún momento la había escuchado, no la había sentido aun si estaba cerca, recordándole que siempre ante los ojos de Inuyasha estaría su Kikyo.

"no puedo" susurro derrotada ocultando las lagrimas que quisieron aparecer ante dicho recuerdo.

"comprendo… hizo bien para ser su primer vez señorita Kagome."

"pero es poco… debo poder hacer mas…"

"señorita, usted había dicho que nunca se formo para ser sacerdotisa por lo que su trabajo hasta ahora es sorprendente."

"aun asi…"

"no se preocupe, descanse y seguiremos practicando la próxima vez. Recuerde meditar señorta Kagome."

"gracias Miroku. Ire a dormir."

"claro, buenas noches señorita Kagome."

Mientras volvía a su pieza compartida con su amiga y Shippo volvió a pensar. La razón por la que su poder estaba palpitante era porque su amor por Inuyasha la nublaba, ella misma lo sabia, lo sentia, pero no podía evitarlo, lo amaba, lo quería y había prometido permanecer a su lado, pero ahora su promesa pesaba mucho, tanto que no sabia que hacer.

El amor no la hacia débil, sabia que podía plantarlo y hacerlo crecer para mejor, pero este amor estaba en sombras y esa sombra era Kikyo. El amor por Inuyasha la lastimaba y eso no era algo que quisiera admitir. Habia sacrificado tiempo y esfuerzo para que la viera.

 _"si ese dia, Kikyo no hubiera resucitado… ¿Inuyasha me veria a mi?"_

No eran pensamientos oscuros, pero siempre había un "si hubiera…" que la dejaba en las neblinas.

Rememorando sus recuerdos y viendo la luna recordó el dia que conocio a Sesshomaru. Aquel lord del Oeste tan frio y distante. El asesino perfecto, como dice su nombre. El hermano mayor de Inuyasha… tan diferentes pero parecidos a la vez. Eran como el agua y el acepte, nada era igual, pero al verlo, la primera vez que lo vio había sentido su corazón palpitar. Habia sentido un tiron en su estomago y como sintió sus mejillas calentar. Habia creido que era por su parecido a Inuyasha, pero era mentira. Se mentia a si misma al pasar el tiempo y sentir la tristeza.

Durante unos segundos, había sentido algo completamente diferente al miedo ante el lord del Oeste, y mas cuando pasa el tiempo y cuida a Rin, la pequeña niña que tiene una devoción al lord.

"¿kagome, me cuentas un cuento?"

La voz de Shippo saco de los pensamientos a Kagome y con una sonrisa le indico acostarse y prepararse para dormir.

"bueno Shippo, que te contare hoy…"

"porque no cuestas aquel de la zapatilla de cristal" sugirió Sango tambien lista para escuchar a su amiga.

"claro… hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar lejano vivía un padre viudo junto a su preciada hija, quien siempre recordaba las palabras de su madre –hija mia, siempre se buena y piadosa que el Señor nunca te dejara. Yo me ire, pero velare por ti y tu padre desde el cielo-. Un dia el señor se casó y trajo a casa a una señora de aristocracia junto a dos jovencitas bellas pero feas de corazón. El padre de la muchacha siempre iba lejos de viaje y dejo a su hija a la merced de la fría madrastra y sus hermanastras que siempre le ordenaban que hacer, que vestir y le gritaban ordenes cual sirvienta y de broma le nombraron Cenicienta…

La historia transcurrió mientras que los espectadores se maravillaron de la forma de contar y bailar que mostraba Kagome, mientras ella contaba el bello cuento hasta que la noche llego.

Del otro lado del bosque, acampando en un pequeño claro estaba Sesshomaru mirando el cielo y escuchando el respirar de su protegida. Durante todo el dia bailo y hablo de la miko extraña, sin darle oportunidad de sacarse dicha miko de su cabeza. Mirando el cielo supo que la fecha llegaría dentro de poco, ir nuevamente al claro donde esperaría a ver si su extraña bailarina, su compañera aparecería.

"¿pero y si no aparece?" el destello de duda le llego "además, ¿porque razón la miko de Inuyasha tiene un aroma similar?"

Las preguntas volvían a la mente del Daiyoukai del Oeste mientras veian transcurrir la noche. Esperando y resolviendo cada duda que llegase.

La mañana llego como el viaje para el grupo de Inuyasha.

"vamos muy lento" dijo Inuyasha.

"estamos yendo bien Inuyasha" sonrio Miroku "además aun no se siente la presencia de ser maligno o los fragmentos de la joya"

Inuyasha gruño pero asintió. Tampoco sentia a algun demonio para calmar sus ansias de matar a Naraku y tener la perla para ser un demonio completo. Suspirando para sus adentros vio de reojo a Kagome quien acariciaba la cabeza de Shippo con aire ausente mientras hablaba con Sango sobre venenos que usaban los exterminadores.

Habia notado un extraño brillo en la miko, pero lo descarto cuando se presentó un gran desayuno y siguieron su viaje.

Pasado el mediodía acamparon a las laderas del camino. Las mujeres preparaban una fogata para prepara el almuerzo mientras los hombres buscaban alguna caza. Kagome aun tenia ramen para preparar pero lo usaba para calmar a Inuyasha y además los hombres, mas especial el hanyu, tenia algo que hacer o explotaría de la impaciencia.

"entonces Kagome, ¿crees que puedes recordar lo que te dije?" pregunto Sango preparando la olla con agua y algunos vegetales del pueblo.

"si, la mayoría de las hierbas con buenas para curación mientras otras se usan para alterar los sentidos de los demonios. Las bombas de humo pueden irritar los ojos de algunos demonios y alterar su olfato, pero debo tener cuidado de inhalarlo, tambien puedo usar las hierbas de las bombas de humo y preparar una pomada para quemaduras como me enseño la anciana Kaede."

"bien, también te enseñare a apuntar. Se que no te gusta mucho el arco"

"nunca aprendí, pero también es lo que puedo usar siendo una sacerdotisa, las espadas me parecen difícil y mas viendo a Inuyasha, pero cuando Sesshomaru las usa… se ve tan magnifico…"

"su arte de asesinar es siempre digno de ver aunque sea el enemigo" admitió Sango. Nunca olvidaría cuando veía como blandía la espada con un solo brazo.

"Kagome, ¿crees que yo también pueda aprender?"

Kagome vio a Shippo quien jugaba con su cabello negro largo. Se veía preocupado mientras jugaba y olfateaba su cabellera. sabia que era pequeño y quería mantenerlo siempre alegre, pero parecía que las peleas estarían presentes siempre en el grupo y Shippo se sentia tan desprotegido como ella o mas.

"Shippo, tú debes concentrarte en su enseñanza de ser un buen kitsune" sonrió Kagome tomando a Shippo y colocándolo en su regazo "ya haces maravillas con tu fuego mágico, imagínate cuando aprendas mas. Seguro seras el mejor kitsune de todos" alentó.

Shippo mas alegre asintió y comenzó a practicar su fuego mágico mientras Sango y Kagome sonrían ante su determinación.

Los chicos llegaron con conejos y comenzó a preparar el almuerzo. Al finalizar volvieron a emprender el viaje, pero un demonio se atravesó con ellos.

"la perla… ¡quiero los fragmentos de la perla!" gruño el youkai oso.

"no te lo daremos" grito Kagome aferrándose a la perla.

"¡tonta humana, los devorare!"

"¡no te dejare!" grito Inuyasha desenfundando a Tessaiga.

Rápido el grupo se preparó para la batalla mientras otro youkai oso se unio a la lucha. Sango y Miroku se preparaban para pelear con el cuarto otro, mientras Shippo usaba sus trucos para distraer a los enemigos y darle oportunidad a los demás a luchar, tambien se paró delante de Kagome para protegerla.

Kagome apunto con su flecha a los puntos débiles que dijo Sango en el viaje y disparo con su poder espiritual, destrozando a un youkai.

Otros gruñeron y fueron a matar a la gran amenaza, la miko. Shippo usando su fuego intento apartarlos pero unos zarpazos de dos youkai oso lo separaron de Kagome.

"¡Shippo!" grito preocupada Kagome.

"Kagome, cuidado" grito Sango viendo como otro oso la atacaba.

Inuyasha quien luchaba con el que aprecia ser el líder se giró para ver a sus compañeros. Todos luchaban, pero Kagome nuevamente parecía en peligro. No llegaría a protegerla y en su distracción el youkai oso lo araño en su pecho.

Kagome no vio venir el golpe del youkai por preocuparse por Shippo, pero sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y un grito del youkai detrás suyo llego a sus oídos.

Sintió como sus pies chocaban contra la tierra y una suavidad de tela de seda en sus dedos. Con una sonrisa pensando que era Inuyasha ante su rescate se giró para ver cabello plata y frios ojos dorados. Era Sesshomaru.

Durante un segundo Kagome sintió su corazón detenerse ante la vista y como aquel brazo la tenía contra su pecho y armadura de picos. Durante un segundo se olvidó de la pelea, solo para ver el rostro aristócrata y fríos ojos dorados del lord del oeste.

Sesshomaru mientras tanto intentaba pensar porque nuevamente había salvado a la molesta miko y como su bestia había pedido ayudarla al sentirla cerca. Nuevamente su aroma estaba camuflado con otros y combinado con un destello de lilas que confundía su memoria.

"señor Sesshomaru" grito Rin sacando a Kagome y Sesshomaru de sus pensamientos.

Rápido la aparto y usando sus garras mato a los restantes youkai oso y aquel que perseguía a Rin.

Al terminar de exterminar a todos los youkai enemigos, los grupos examinaron sus heridas.

"Shippo" llamo Kagome abrazando a su kitsune revisándolo "¿estás bien, te heriste alguna parte?"

"estoy bien. Lamento no haberte protegido"

"pero lo hiciste de maravilla" sonrió besando la frente del niño "me protegiste como nunca, solo que ellos eran más fuertes Shippo. Fuiste muy valiente"

"¿enserio?" pregunto aliviado, había protegido a quien consideraba una madre.

"claro mi niño" sonrió y se giro para ver a Rin abrazar la pierna de Sesshomaru "Rin, es bueno volver a verte. ¿Estás bien, no tienes heridas?

"Rin también está feliz de verla señorita Kagome. Rin esta bien, solo me raspe la rodilla cuando corria."

"ven, déjame curarte" dijo ignorando la mirada de todos. "Sango, Miroku vengan para que les cure las heridas. Tu también Inuyasha"

"keh! No lo necesito. Además, ¿que demonios haces aquí Sesshomaru?" gruño preparando para luchar.

"hm. No tengo ningún negocio contigo hanyu."

"no me vengas con eso. Ya se… seguro vienes por Tessaiga, pero no la tendrás. No me importa que trucos hagas."

"este Sesshomaru no necesita trucos para tomarlo tonto hanyu"

Mientras los hermanos discutían Kagome se aparto de la batalla y comenzó a curar a sus amigos y a Rin, mientras Shippo hacia de asistente a Kagome. Heridas leves en sus amigos y curando a Rin mientras Shippo la distraía del dolor con sus pequeños trucos.

"entonces Rin, ¿me dices como es que llegaron por estos lados?"

"Rin estaba jugando con una mariposa, pero luego me separe del señor Jaken que se cayo en un poso chiquito, chiquito, luego Rin persiguió un pajarito que se veía muy bonito y un youkai me siguió, corri y me raspe mi rodilla, entonces Rin grito para llamar al señor Sesshomaru y me encontré aquí" dijo sonriendo y moviendo sus pies de la alegría de ver a la miko "señorita Kagome, ¿le enseñara a Rin ese baile del cuento?"

"¿Kagome también te cuenta cuentos?" preguntó Shippo.

"si, me conto el del… las 12 princesas bailarinas."

"ese es mi otro cuento preferido, más cuando mami los baila." Susurro lo ultimo.

"a mi también me gustan cuando los baila y la señorita me dijo que me enseñaría."

"pero parecen difíciles. Yo solo aplaudo para acompañar la música invisible como el cuento"

"¿Rin también puede?" dijo asombrada y feliz.

"claro, yo te enseño"

Rin asintió y miro a Kagome quien terminaba de revisar las heridas de los chicos y ver como Inuyasha estaba apunto de comenzar otra pelea. Suspirando se levanto lista para detenerlo.

"¿puede Rin preguntar algo?"

"claro Rin, si puedo te responderé" dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras Miroku y Sango veían lo que hacia su amiga y escuchaban la pregunta de los niños.

"¿porque la señorita Kagome no tiene familia?"

"eh… Kagome tiene familia Rin, tiene a su mamá, su abuelo y hermanito."

"no. Bueno… Rin sabe que cuando uno crece tiene una nueva familia que no es papá y mamá. Mi mami una vez me conto que se junto con mi padre, y era mas joven que la señorita, creo que la misma edad"

"ah… eso… es difícil…" dijo rascándose su cabeza y pensando. "yo considero a Kagome como mi mami ya que me cuido cuando fui huérfano y me alimenta y juega conmigo. Pero no le dije porque no sé si ella querrá."

"Rin tiene al señor Sesshomaru, pero no tiene mami. ¿Rin puede también llamar a la señorita Kagome mami en secreto?"

"no creo que habría problema, además me gustaría una hermana" sonrio feliz de aumentar su pequeña familia. Ya que consideraba a Sango y Miroku unos tíos y a Inuyasha… un mentor para ser mejor, pero era confuso cuando lastimaba a quien veía una madre.

"si! Rin ahora tiene una mamí y un hermanito" sonrio feliz.

Mientras Inuyasha seguía discutiendo con Sesshomaru, esté siguió ignorándolo para escuchar lo que decía su protegida, era difícil cuando su medio hermano gruñía como un cachorro y cuando la miko se les acercaba con una expreción ligeramente de molestia y divertida. Levantando una ceja invisible sin hacerle caso a su medio hermano escucho lo que dijo su protegida. Considerar que la miko no tenia pareja.

Sabia que los humanos se acoplarían a la corta edad, pero la miko delante suyo era extraña. Una sacerdotisa no tenían pareja, pero tampoco llevarían ropas escasas y acompañar a monjes pervertidos, hanyu masculino y cuidar a un kitsune niño, un cachorro como si fuera suyo. La miko era una extrañeza que le interesaría resolver en su mente.

"¡me las pagaras Sesshomaru!"

El gruñido de su medio hermano lo volvió para verlo preparar su espada justo a tiempo para ver a la miko llegar y decir una palabra.

"¡ABAJO!"

Las cuencas emitieron un leve sonido y brillando obligaron a Inuyasha a caer sobre la tierra. Sonrio para sus adentros, siempre era un placer ver a su medio hermano ser sometido por una humana.

"moza…"

"no Inuyasha" dijo para ver a Sesshomaru. Tragándose el estremecimiento de su cuerpo sonrio levemente "gracias por salvarme"

"estabas en mi camino" dijo simple sin dejar de ver los extraños ojos azules de la miko.

"bueno, pero aun asi gracias. Ya cure a Rin, y esta bien. También quería decirte que si necesitas que la cuide no tengo problemas, es una niña muy tierna."

"hm." Asintió.

"bueno, creo que es mejor que se vayan antes de que Inuyasha…"

"ya lo pagaran" gruño el hanyu levantándose a duras penas.

"abajo" dijo y un ruido se escucho. "Antes de que se vuelva a levantar. Gracias nuevamente"

El lord del oeste vio a la miko y sin mas se fue hacia donde su protegida estaba aplaudiendo con el kitsune a un ritmo extraño.

"Rin, nos vamos"

"si señor Sesshomaru" sonrio la niña y se despidió del grupo "nos vemos señorita Kagome"

"nos vemos Rin-chan. Cuídate."

Viendo al grupo de Sesshomaru lejos el Inutachi se volvió a preparar para el viaje.

"porque le dijiste que podías cuidar a esa enana" pregunto Inuyasha, mas curioso que molesto.

"me salvo y es un buena manera de devolverle el favor" dijo sonriendo al hanyu "además es buena compañía para Shippo y es muy tierna."

"¿entonces porque me detuviste cuando íbamos a pelear?" ahora si estaba algo molesto. Su beta del grupo se atrevio a mostrarlo débil para proteger al enemigo.

"lo hice porque apenas terminamos una pelea Inuyasha, estabas herido y aunque te cures rápido no queria que sea serio. El grupo tambien estaba cansado" dijo y notando la vacilación sonrio las suave "además debemos seguir viajando para recolectar los fragmentos Inuyasha. Siempre dices que no debemos detenernos y Sesshomaru se iba. Por favor Inuyasha… no quiero verte herido."

"keh! Vale, pero que sea la ultima vez." Gruño. Sintió una ligera alegría de verla preocupada por él y saber que su meta estaba en su mente. El recuperar los fragmentos.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este fanfic. lamento la super demora al publicar el capitulo, pero me retuve con los estudios y que juto la inspiracion se me detuvo. este capitulo es un poquito mas largo que el otro pero espero les haya entretenido.**

 **Tambien quiero dar las gracias a los seguidores, a los anonimos que lees este fanfic y los que dejan sus comentarios que me animan a seguir.**

 **Estare publicando el otro capitulo entre estos dias mientras mi internet esta muerto.**

 **Estare esperando sus mensajes tanto alentadores como sus dudas y alguna de mis falta de ortografia (seguramente) tambien si no les agrado. Aprecio sus mensajes.**

 **Besos y buenas noches a todos los que leen. Besos!**


	4. Capítulo 3- Sueño

**_Hola! no me maten porque me retrase! *se oculta bajo la mesa*_**

 ** _Lamento la demora de este capitulo, tenia la idea, pero mientras iba pensando se me metían otras cosas y el estudio me esta matando lento. Pero no lo abandono, es solo que creo que me salio medio medio, jeje :P_**

 ** _Pero bueno, espero este nuevo capitulo les interese y les aseguro que estre publicando otro esta semana. Si o si!_**

 ** _Los personajes de este fanfic no son mios, a excepción de la loca historia._**

 ** _Tambien gracias por animarme y espero este capitulo les sea interesante. Gracias por darle una oportunidad y no matarme por retrasarme :D_**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3.- SUEÑO.**

 _ **Corre, no dejes de correr.**_

 _ **Huye. Sálvate. Nunca mires atrás.**_

 _ **Espadas y luchas. Sangre y dolor.**_

 _ **Miedo… mucho miedo, pero siempre con ganas de seguir.**_

 _ **Un deseo…**_

 _ **¿Que clase de deseo debe decirse?**_

 _ **¿Porque duele? ¿Porque al verlo duele?**_

 _ **Porque el deseo duele…**_

 _ **¡…no te vayas! ¡No me dejes! ¡No me abandones!**_

Sin poder evitarlo solto un grito ahogado mientras el corazón le latia a mil y sudor frio recorría su cuerpo.

Miedo aun permanecía presente, las ganas de vivir aun estaban en su corazón. Pero lo que mas dolia era el deseo… un deseo que causa dolor pero duele el verlo a él. ¿Quien? ¿Quién es aquella persona que lastima cuando no la ve? Duele… duele que el grito silencioso quiso seguir.

Kagome rápido se levanto sin hacer ruidos, la luz del sol aun no llegaba. Mirando de reojo vio al grupo dormir a excepción de Inuyasha que no estaba. No importaba y corrió lejos, hacia un claro cercano y sin dejar de sentir la desesperación se dejo caer en el suelo aferrándose al césped y ahogando otro grito de temor y dolor que quiso salir.

Lagrimas sentia quemar sus mejillas frías por el sudor y el viento de la mañana.

 _"Duele… duele tanto"_ pensó sin poder evitar sollozar en silencio.

Se aferro a ella como si intentase evitar que el calor se vaya y protegerse de ese dolor.

 _"un deseo…"_ pensó en su sueño, alguna pista. Nada. _"¿que deseo? ¡¿Porque duele tanto?!"_

Pasaron unos minutos que se sintieron eternos hasta que el sol saliendo del horizonte calentó su cuerpo frio. Sus manos dolían de tanto aferrarse a sus ropas y sentia como su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad.

"¿porque duele…? ¿porque ese sueño se sintió tan… tan real…?"

Sin saber alguna respuesta se obligo a normalizar sus sentidos. Sus ojos vagaron al claro, tan verde y brillarte roció por el sol. Su piel sintió el calor del sol agradeciendo a la estrella por darle aun apoyo de calor, sentia frio el corazón.

Suspirando se obligo a parase sintiendo las piernas pesadas, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, aunque en el sueño eso parecía.

"una batalla…" susurro recordando la guerra.

Sus dedos viajaron hacia la perla sobre su cuello y sintió como esta latia caliente. Sin comprender saco la joya de entre sus ropas y la examino, tenia un brillo rosa, pero casi plateada.

Sin poder seguir pensando escucho un gran gruñido cerca de ella y al girar sus ojos vio a un youkai serpiente con el torso de una mujer de piel gris.

"¡la perla!" chillo deslizando su larga lengua por sus labios y sonriendo "¡una simple humana y será toda mia!"

Rápido el youkai se deslizo sobre el lugar hasta llegar a Kagome y extender sus garras.

Rápido Kagome esquivo el ataque tirándose a tierra y vio como otra onda de youkais venia, todas serpientes y algun lagarto muy grande.

Un poder evitarlo grito fuerte alertando a sus compañeros y esquivo otro golpe. No sabia que hacer, su mente aun estaba en el sueño y la pelea que sintió logrando aduras penas la larga cola de la serpiente.

Escucho a sus amigos llamarla y como estaban mas que listos para la pelea, pero no presto atención, tenia suficiente con sentir el miedo llenarla.

"no ahora Kagome, concéntrate" se regaño y busco su poder espiritual. Sus manos brillaron leve en rosa y elevándolas se protegió de otro ataque "¡asi, sigue!"

Miroku sonrio al ver como Kagome logro un destello de poder espiritual rosa y lanzo unos sutras contra los youkai. Habían despertado por el grito de su amiga y como Shippo llamo alarmado a Kagome, que no estaba entre ellos. Al llegar al claro había sentido como el poder de la joya estaba proyectado y ver el ataque del youkai serpiente hacia la sacerdotisa.

"céntrese señorita Kagome" le dijo lanzando otro Sutra "crea un campo de fuerza"

"si"

"no obligue a su poder" dijo golpeando con su personal un gran lagarto.

Shippo asustado pero con valor uso su fuego mágico hasta llegar a donde Kagome estaba en medio de la pelea. Ayudaría a su amiga, a su madre, y vencerían. Con mas valor uso todos sus trucos mágicos para espantar a los lagartos mientras Kagome se centraba en su poder espiritual. No tenia sus flechas y sus manos brillaban pero era inútil si no podía luchar mano contra mano. Maldiciéndose a si misma por sentirse débil creo un campo de fuerza.

"asi se hace señorita" sonrio.

"kirara ve con Kagome" ordeno Sango lanzando su bumerang. "¿donde esta Inuyasha?"

"no lo se querida Sango" dijo Miroku golpeando otro youkai "no estaba cuando desperté"

"demonios. Debemos proteger a Kagome-chan"

Kagome seguía usando su energía sobre el campo mientras veía a Kirara rasgar a los lagartos que se les acercaban. Tenia miedo pero no dudaría, usaría todo su poder para luchar.

"¡garras de acero!" escucho gritar del otro lado del claro.

El grupo se giro para ver como Inuyasha saltaba entre los arboles y viseras de los youkai serpientes y caía cerca de la miko.

"keh! Me voy un rato y no pueden defenderse"

"Inuyasha" grito feliz la miko.

"al fin llegar amigo" sonrio Miroku llegando alrededor de la kekei.

"tardaste Inuyasha, ¡¿donde estabas?!"

"no tenemos tiempo, me encargo de los que sobran" gruño el hanyu ignorando a su amiga y correr a la pelea.

Con rapidos y firmes ataques Inuyasha comenzó a luchar contra los youkai menores. Mientras tanto los demás del grupo se preocupaban por su amiga miko y la rodearon para evitar que los youkai la busquen.

 **0000…**

Lejos del lugar, muy a lo profundo de las montañas estaba el palacio de Naraku, completo de oscuridad y miasma para evitar infractores y causar muerte, hasta la misma tierra se volvia esteril en su entorno. Pero eso no molestaba a Naraku, en su lugar habia otra cosa que tenia sus pensamientos. La parte que tenia en su poder de la Perla de Shikon palpitaba antes del amanecer despertando al hanyu araña y mirando la perla intrigado. Su palpitar habia despertado en su pequeño sueño y alterado a algunos youkai que tenia en su poder, como otros de la zona.

Era extraño, como la perla completamente corrompira pareia querer decir algo, parecía brillar en un tono violeta pero oscura y brillante, como cuando se usaba a su potencial, pero nadie la habia tocado y eso lo extraño.

Ojos rojos miraban aun la perla y como lento dejo de palpitar y ser la misma joya poderosa de siempre.

"Kanna" llamo a su sirviente de la nada.

La pequeña Kanna vino por las sombras hasta detenerse ante su señor y padre.

"quiero que me muestres al grupo de Inuyasha" pensó rápido que la única que podria usarlo era aquella miko que se parecía a Kikyo, la codicia de Onigumo, su parte humana.

Kanna apenas movio sus dedos ante su espejo y el reflejo mostro al grupo de Inuyasha peleando contra unos youkai menores, como Sango luchaba con su hiraikotsu y partia algunos lagartos. Miroku usando su personal para derribar a otros. Kirara despedazando a cualquier infractor que estaba cerca de la miko dentro de la kekei.

Mirando fijamente apenas noto a la miko dentro del campo protector, pero habia algo en ella. Algo le decía que seria interesante.

"Kanna, prepara un grupo y a Hakudoshi… quiero que hagan algo" sonrio mirando el espejo.

 **0000…**

Estaban cansados pero no dejarían que nada los lastime. Una patada espantando a un youkai. Una espada envenenada para otros, pero no dejaban de venir. Sango comenzó a impacientarse, apenas el dia comenzó y su mejor amiga fue perseguida y notaba como su fuerza parecía menguar. No estaba acostumbrada a usar una kekei, pero era lo mejor, sus flechas habían quedado en el campamento y ahora luchaban como podían, pero no dejaba de pensar porque razón habían llegando en tal magnitud. Siempre venían pequeños grupos y los eliminaban rápido, pero estos parecían no dejar de aparecer.

Moviendo las muñecas corto la cola de otro youkai y dando patadas en sus puntos frágiles, pero costaba ya que estaban centrados en su amiga. Tenia miedo, miedo de no poder salvarla como no salvo a Kohaku y perderla.

Una flecha brillante en rosa atravesó atravesó los arboles a un youkai que estaba cerca de la joven miko y raspo el campo de fuerza volviéndolo mas inestable.

El grupo giro para ver a Kikyo con su arco y flecha y su mirada libre de emoción lanzar otra de sus flechas.

"Kikyo" susurro Inuyasha aliviando de verla.

"¿que hace la muerta aquí?" murmuro Sango moviendo la espada.

"debemos agradecer que estaba cerca" dijo Miroku intento calmar el ambiente, pero sus ojos se desviaron a Kagome "Señorita Kagome, ¡cuidado!"

La joven miko estaba agotada, no estaba acostumbrada a centrar poder espiritual que no sea en sus flechas, pero lo habia mantenido, si no fuera por la flecha de Kikyo.

Al escuchar la advertencia de su amigo miro al ultimo par de youkai que preparaban sus garras y dientes para tenerla. Miedo atravesó su cuerpo mientras veía sangre cerca y el sueño paralizo sus movimientos.

Rápido la miko de barro apunto con sus flechas a los youkai volviéndolos cenizas y librando la ultima amenaza.

El claro se volvió silencioso a excepción de las respiraciones del grupo. Inuyasha mas aliviado de no notar amenazas ante su manada se volvió hacia Kagome, mirándola y viendo su semblante pálido y de temor. Odiaba verla asi, su preciada amiga y esa mirada nunca iban juntos, y se acerco abrazándola levemente. Noto como se tensaba pero se relajaba al instante y se aferraba a su traje de rata de fuego.

"¿estas bien Kagome?"

"si… gracias Inuyasha, gracias por venir"

"keh! Para eso estoy. Mira que irte asi…"

"perdóname… tenia un mal presentimiento y de la nada vinieron… no teia mis flechas y… y yo…"

Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y se senta frio en los brazos de Inuyasha. Estaba extraño para el hanyu sentir el aroma a temor puro y alivio cuando lo abrazaba, ambos eran un equipo y se sintió responsable de su amiga se tener ese sentimiento tan oscuro. Con suavidad la abrazo mas de cerca sin importarle la sangre que tenia en él o los demás. Durante un momento lo único importante era su amiga.

Pero Kagome no tenia miedo de los youkai, no… tenia miedo de ese sueño, aquella pesadilla que se sentia tan real y ponía su corazón frio y triste, lleno de tristeza, peor que cuando veía a Inuyasha y Kikyo juntos… era peor y se aferro a la fuente de calor de su amado hanyu. Aquel abrazo que desprendía calidez y cariño.

* * *

 **Bueno ya esta! Nuevo capitulo de Bailarina de plata! se que se ve corto, francamente plee mas largo pero algo me decia -dejalo hasta ahy-**

 **jeje me demore y espero les guste. cualquiero duda o alguna queja estoy abierta a opiniones tanto de anonimos como los que me siguen y apoyan :D**

 **Besos y tengan linda noche!**

 **besos. Sakurai :D**


	5. Capítulo 4- Deseo

_**hello! aqui volvi jeje :D**_

 _ **Como dije un nuevo capitulo para ustedes.**_

 _ **Me di cuenta que tardo en publicar y que tambien la historia esta llendo algo light, pero tambien quisiera saber que opinan ustedes, asique esperare siempre sus opiniones. AQUI LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO! ALGO CORTO PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE!**_

 _ **Los personajes de este fanfic no son mios, a excepción de la loca historia.**_

 ** _Tambien gracias por animarme y espero este capitulo les sea interesante. Gracias por darle una oportunidad y no matarme por retrasarme :D_**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4- Deseo...**

No era lo que quería ver apenas llego. No quería ver a Inuyasha abrazarla, no lo quería. Como tampoco quería ver su rostro, aquel rostro idéntico al de ella pero tan diferente… tan lleno de vida.

Vida que le fue arrebatada y ahora la tenia aquella que decía ser su reencarnacion, una simple niña de la misma edad de cuando murió. No le gustaba y el sentimiento que le quedaba en ese plano se lleno de mas oscuridad.

Habia muerto creyendo que Inuyasha la habia engañado y aplastado su corazón, habia muerto clabandolo en el árbol para nunca despertar como ella jamas lo haría, pero sus planes no fueron asi. Despertó para ser devuelta a un cuerpo, para ser esclava de una bruja tonta, y para ver a su amado Inuyasha. Durante un segundo sintió amor, el deseo que tuvo cuando se conocieron, pero el rencor llego rápido. Como ahora.

Ahora verla abrazar a otra chica como ella, mas calida, mas sentimental, mas viva la llenaba de amargura. No era asi como debía ser, no lo era.

Apretando el arco para evitar que vieran su rostro lleno de oscuridad se fijo sus pasos hacia pa pareja que no notaban a nadie.

"Inuyasha" llamo sin emoción.

Rápido el hanyu se giro recordando al publico y dejo el abrazo para ver a su amada miko. Su Kikyo.

"Kikyo. Gracias por venir" sonrio suave, solo para ella.

"sentí la perla, creí que Naraku estaba cerca" ese extraño palpitar y como sus almas parecían nerviosas la guiaron hacia el claro y la batalla. Lento vio a la joven reencarnación y pensó "como podía tener mas poder si era incompleta, como pudo la perla haber resonado de esa manera, como si llamase su alma, su poder… y la guiaba a esa intruza"

"no estaba, estos youkai vinieron por la perla" bufo ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

"dámela Inuyasha" dijo Sango, quería evitar a la miko de barro tanto como podía. "hay un rio cerca, iremos a limpiarnos"

"keh" que sea rápido, salimos apenas terminen"

Asintiendo Sango arrastro a su amiga, aun sin responder hacia el rio de antes. Shippo quien estaba cerca las siguió trayendo con Kirara el bolso de Kagome.

Al llegar aun no respondía, no parecía ser ella misma y eso preocupo a Sango. No habia reaccionado ante Kikyo, solo se quedo abrazada a Inuyasha, pero habia notado una milésima de segundo esa miraba desgarradora de miedo. Una mirada que no creyo ver en ella y pensó que seria por la pelea. Pero antes tuvieron luchas mas violentas que unos youkai lagartos, pero en esas ocasiones nunca habia puesto esa mirada. Nunca.

"Kagome… ¿estas bien?" pregunto Shippo. Estaba preocupado, su madre querida estaba triste y aun olia a miedo. Seria un niño, pero notaba su aroma. Su calido aroma estaba manchado con hierbas amargas, miedo. "te duele algo… ¿Kagome?"

Pero no escuchaba, durante unos segundos quería quedarse donde estaba, quería sentirse protegida, deseaba sentirse protegida. Durante esos segundos que estaba en brazos de Inuyasha se sintió bien pero rápido se esfumo cuando vio a Kikyo, la habia sentido, su alma misma quería unirse nuevamente, pero no se atrevía a verla. Estaba pensado en el sueño y porque la flecha de Kikyo justo roso su campo de protección, porque justo cuando el youkai la quiso matar. ¡¿Porque?!

"estoy bien…" susurro obligándose a calmarse "aun sigo impresionada, solo eso."

"¿no te duele nada?"

"no Shippo-chan, gracias. Enserio estoy bien, cansada tal vez, pero bien" sonrio y lento abraso a su chiquito. Necesitaba un abrazo.

Shippo asintió y abrazo mas a su amiga/madre. Lento sintió como su miedo de haberla perdido en ese ataque se esfumo como el aroma de Kagome volvió a ser el mismo, avellana y lluvia de primavera, con su aroma a humano. Era calido.

Sintiendo la tensión esfumarse se relajo y volvió a meditar lo ocurrido. Habían sido atacados, nada fuera de lo normal, pero estos parecían bien destinados en busca de la perla, cada movimiento para llegar a su amiga y no a ellos, talves para moverse pero siempre a ellos.

 **0000….**

Inuyasha solo podía ver a su amada miko y pensado que Miroku tendría problemas si al seguir a las chicas de la manada se atrevía a espiarlas. Moviendo la cabeza despejando sus pensamientos se volvió a la miko de barro, su amada miko que apestaba a barro y huesos, y un sutil, ocultándolo de todo, aroma a hierbas.

"veo que aun sigues con tu grupo" dijo Kikyo.

"son mi manada Kikyo, sabes como funciona" dijo bruzando sus brazos en su aori. "gracias por aparecer Kikyo. Esos youkai eran duros"

"mas por mi reencarnación. Aun no es fuerte"

"keh! Aun no será como tu Kikyo, jamas lo hará. Creo que esta intentando practicar con Miroku. Hoy vi que…"

"su campo era débil, y se agoto rápido, desperdicia energía y no sabe canalizarla"

Se detuvo y pensó rápido en la batalla. "no, pero era suficiente para darme tiempo y no preocuparme."

"Inuyasha… te dije que ella es débil, vuelve débil a tu manada…"

"es… es útil Kikyo."

"si es por ver los fragmentos de la joya, yo tambien puedo Inuyasha"

"Lo sabe Kikyo" lo sabia, pero habia algo que lo detenia. Era su amiga, la beta de su grupo. Ella era la que unio al grupo aunque nunca lo admitiría.

"¿acaso la quieres mas que a mi, Inuyasha?"

"No, claro que no Kikyo"

"entonces quieres un grupo débil"

"mi manada no es débil Kikyo. Se que tengo humanos en mi manada, pero son fuertes.

"a excepción de Kagome"

No supo como responder. Sabia que era débil, nuevamente se lo decía, pero la había visto hacer un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte para durar la batalla. Hasta que llego ese youkai y ella… "ella es débil. Estaba aterrada por todo"

"Kikyo…"

"solo quiero lo mejor para ti Inuyasha…" susurro acercándose y acariciando su rostro. Aquel rostro que desprendía tanto amor en sus ojos como calidez. Algo que perdió pero quería tener. "siempre quise lo mejor, hasta…"

"Hasta que Naraku intervino en nosotros" gruño. Sus brazos atrajeron el cuerpo frio y sin vida y la abrazo como si no quisiera dejarla ir. No lo quería. "si no fuera por él, entonces habría sido humano y habríamos podido estar juntos." _Aunque no quisiera ser un humano, por ella lo haría_.

"habría deseado que seas humano y yo no tendría que lidiar con la joya, hubiéramos podidos ser felices."

"podemos Kikyo. Sé que podemos" se dijo con deseo, era su deseo.

"estoy incompleta Inuyasha… parte de mi alma aun la tiene mi reencarnación"

"…"

"ella tiene mis sentimientos Inuyasha, tiene mi vida" _la vida que perdí y quiero recuperar. Durante unos segundos que tuve mi cuerpo completo estuve viva, sangre y llore. Pero lo perdí al volver mis almas._ "quiero nuestras vidas de vuelta."

"te lo prometí Kikyo, ire hasta el infierno para estar contigo."

Pero no sonaba tan placentero como antes. Antes quería tener su alma en remordimiento y aun lo quería. Pero esta ves quería mas. Habia visto familias y mikos con alegría en la vida. Y ella no lo tenia, quería eso, quería recuperar su vida. Aquella vida que vivía Kagome, que tenia su vida y la usaba como ella. Era su reencarnación nacida en alegría y sin guerras, sin responsabilidades que lidiar, con familia y amor. Era la vida que siempre quiso. Y la recuperaría. Era su deseo.

 **0000….**

Varios días pasaron sin comentar sobre lo ocurrido, como si esos momentos fueran un tabú para hablar, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

La noche llego al grupo y lento hicieron sus deberes. Los muchachos en busca de presas para la cena, las chicas preparando los utensillos para cocinar y lavar las ropas manchadas de lobo por youkai que tuvo la decencia de usar agua en sus ataques y dejarlas embarradas.

"encerio, si no es sangre el tierra. Aunque creo que el lobo es mas fácil de lavar" dijo frustrada Kagome mirando las ropas sucias. "espero seque para mañana"

"almenos podemos bañarnos y cenar tranquilas." Dijo Sango mirando hacia el campo protector rosa. "sigues practicando y te salio bien."

"gracias. Miroku tuvo que aportar tambien, asique estaremos bien" sonrio sacándose su uniforme sucio y sacando ropa limpia. "Shippo-chan, termina de cambiarte, vamos a bañarnos."

"hay unas aguas termales cerca Kagome"

"que bien! Adoro el agua caliente" dijo con alegría.

Rápido tomo sus cosas y con su amiga y el pequeñin fueron a bañarse.

El claro era rodeado de arboles y discreto, tambien habia unas flores cerca y eso daba al ambiente un aire suave. Lento Kagome comenzó a murmurar una canción sin notar la mirada de Sango y Shippo.

Al estar ya limpia y remojándose, disfrutando del baño, Shippo pregunto su curiosidad.

"¿Kagome, que es esa canción?." Dijo y pensó rápido. "no lo recuerdo en tus cuentos. ¡¿Es una nueva historia?!"

Shippo estaba animado de saber una nueva historia y sus ojitos brillantes causo gracia a Kagome y Sango. Era refrescante verlo tan alegre.

"no, pero creo que iba con la historia de la bella durmiente. ¿Te lo conté una vez?"

Pensó y pensó, y negó mojando a las chicas "no lo recuerdo. ¿Me lo contaras esta noche?"

"claro, hoy hasta te canto su canción.

"¿la bailarias?" pregunto impaciente, verla bailar siempre era lindo y le gustaba verla sonreir.

"tal vez mañana lo haga, hoy tuvimos un dia pesado" dijo Sango acariciando a Kirara. "aunque yo también quisiera verte Kagome, te mueves muy bien."

"gracias" sonrio apenada.

"donde aprendiste a bailar de esa manera. ¿Acaso lo aprenden todas las chicas en tu tiempo?" pregunto Sango curiosa. "aquí a unas pocas chicas les enseñan danza, para entretener a los invitados o bailes formales de gran prestigio"

"¿como sabes tanto Sango?"

"vivo aquí Kagome y además fui a unas cortes cuando querían exterminadores. Mi padre me enseño a bailar una vez" sonrio triste recordando a su difunto padre y su grupo. Recordando las fogatas de año nuevo y los bailes entorno a esta. "pero dime, ¿quien te enseño?"

"lo aprendi yo misma. Viendo la TV o algunas clases. Unas con mi padre de niña y alguna institución, pero soy mas bailarina de practica."

"¿TV? ¿Eso se come Kagome?"

Rio muy suave. "no Shippo, es una aparato grande donde pasar imágenes que se mueven y uno se entretiene."

"oh… debe ser difícil dibujar tantas imágenes."

"puede ser, pero son entretenidas. Hay aprendí y vi algunas cosas"

"tu mundo nunca deja de sorprenderme Kagome."

"gracias Sango, pero incluso a mi me sorprende cuando vuelvo y aquí tambien. Todo es tan distinto a como imagine y siempre aprendo algo diferente. Creo que por eso Historia se me da bien"

"Kagome, Kagome, ¿me enseñaras a bailar? ¿se lo prometiste a Rin, tambien puedo?"

"será difícil, pero bueno" sonrio.

Lento recordó a la niña que acompañaba a Sesshomaru. Aun no sabia como fue que esa tierna y linda niña termino en el grupo del frio Sesshomaru, señor del oeste y otros títulos. Sabia que ella lo quería y la protegia, es decir, al verlo restacar a Rin de ser llevada por unos monjes hacia tiempo y como en lugar de matarla dejo que haga lo que quisiera, y eso termino en Rin acompañándolo con una sonrisa.

Aun recordaba las veces que se quedaba con ella, cuando Sesshomaru volvia a anda saber donde y la dejaba a su cuidado. Pero mientras pensaba esos momentos ningún youkai los atacaba, almenos no los tan fuertes, y los débiles eran fáciles de lidiar, una flecha o la espada de Inuyasha y seguían su camino.

Durante un segundo se pregunto si era la presencia de Sesshomaru quien les seguía de cerca por Rin. Rápido descarto ese pensamiento y se pregunto que haría el Daiyoukai cuando se iba y dejaba Rin. ¿Iria de fiesta? ¿Los youkai iban de fiesta? ¿acaso jugaría a golpear a Jaken? Aunque eso siempre jugaba Rin y lo perseguía para usar sus coronas de flores. Era un Lord, asique… ¿tendria trabajo de Lord? No lo sabia y cada pregunta llegaba a su cabeza. Tantas preguntas y diferentes pensamientos la llevaron en solo pensar en el lord frio de ojos dorados frios y fría mirada, que tenia una fría manera de proteger y una fría manera de hacer su corazón latir de una manera que no conocía.

 _"¡alto!"_ pensó y termino de vestirse " _que hago pensando en Sesshmaru. Se supone que estaba pensado en Rin. Si la tierna y dulce Rin. Hay que tierna es… me pregunto que carita hará si le doy un dulce. Seguro sonreirá y molestara a Jaken, luego ira a Sesshomaru… ¡alto! Ok, hoy fue un largo dia_." Suspiro fuerte.

"mira, Kagome, una estrella fugaz" grito Shippo sacándola de sus pensamientos. Rápido vio en el cielo una estrella rápida "uff, no pude pedir mi deseo."

"¿cual es tu deseo Shippo-chan?" pregunto Sango abrazando a Kirara.

"es secreto" sonrio triunfal. "¿cual seria tu deseo Sango?

"pues… tener a Kohaku de vuelta, sano y salvo y ser feliz. Reconstruir mi clan."

"seguro que lo logras, eres aun bonita, hasta Miroku seria un esposo"

Rápido su rostro se tiño de rojo. "pe-pero que dices Shippo. No me interesa ese monje libidinoso, para nada. Vamos al campamento a cenar y a dormir. Fue un largo dia de caminar."

Rápido la vieron ir al campamento mientras Kagome ahogaba una risita y Shippo igual. Era su deseo tener una familia y con Miroku seguro lo tendría, una gran familia.

 **0000….**

La noche estaba bien y cálida. El claro era silencioso, o lo suficientemente silencioso con una niña que reia y hablaba sobre las flores y como había asustado a Jaken.

El lord vio a su protegida que miraba el cielo cantando alguna canción hasta que parecía sorprendida y una gran sonrisa parecía florecer.

"mire señor Jaken, una estrella fugas" dijo señalando el cielo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio un destello de luz y como se perdió. "oh! Rin no pudo decir su deseo"

"para que diras un deseo a una estrella, niña tonta" gruño Jaken preparándose para dormir. Tuvo un largo dia.

"porque la señorita Kagome, una ves me dijo que si uno ve una estrella fugas esta se vuelve realidad." Sonrio y movió sus pies impacientes. "seguro que si lo decía tendría mi deseo, esperare hasta que aparezca otra vez."

"bah! Los deseos no se cumples por una estrella."

"seguro que si señor Jaken, la señorita Kagome lo dijo y no miente." Dijo seria. Miro el cielo y canto. "estrellita, estrellita aparece para que Rin diga su deseo… un deseo feliz…"

"¿que deseo tendría una niña como tu?" gruño Jaken. Tenia una curiosidad sobre la niña y no era solo él. Sesshomaru también presto atención al deseo de su protegida, pensando que seguro serian mas flores.

Sonriendo miro a su señor y su niñera "el deseo de Rin es que Sesshomaru-sama sea feliz y Rin tener una gran familia"

Ambos youkai se quedaron callados ante su deseo.

Su pequeña protegida quería su felicidad, y eso no parecía posible. Nunca tuvo felicidad y lo mas cercano fue cuando era un cachorro y su madre lo quería, pero desde que crecio eran deberes, practicas, peleas contra intrusos y quienes querían sus tierras, las panteras, el hanyu que dejo su padre, entre otras cosas. Pero recordó a esa bailarina, durante esos segundos se sintió en paz, y su bestia feliz.

"tonterías. Ve a dormir niña, nos vamos temprano." Dijo Jaken y se durmió.

El lord vio como su protegida sin reclamar fue hacia el dragon y se acurruco en su contra atrapando el sueño en segundos.

Sus ojos vieron el cielo estrellado y el pensamiento de que una simple estrella cumpla un deseo se volvió tonto, pero el tambien tenia un deseo. Ser el Daiyoukai mas reconocido que su padre… y encontrar a su compañera.

Suspirando por dentro se volvió hacia el cielo donde las estrellas destellaban y el aroma a Otoño parecía llegar lento.

Recordó las palaras de Rin. Pensó. _"deseo que mi compañera vuelva"_

* * *

 ** _Bueno, aqui termino este capitulo!_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado como me gusto escribirlo. Lento ire poniendo mas cosas en la historia, pero no se preocupen, lo seguire. Aunque intentare publicar un tanto mas seguido. Lastima que internet no quiere ser mi amiga en eso... uff! pero bueno! aqui esta y os dejo para su criterio!_**

 ** _besos y buenas noches o dias! Sakurai._**

 ** _pd: para cualquiera que cumpla años este dia y esta semana! felicidades_** **** ** _! jajaja_** ** _o(≧∇≦o)_**


	6. Capitulo 5- Baila bajo las luciérnagas

**HEY, HEY! volvi!**

 **Os traigo un nuevo cap.**

 **me llego la idea porque me llego pensando y dije que quería hacerlo. tarde un poco ya que quería darle un toque romántico pero también algo suave y divertido. Espero les guste como me gusto escribirlo y francamente tuve que escuchar música para ver como escribir algunas partes.**

 **bueno no les dejo esperar y aqui esta mi maravilloso cap.**

 _ **Los personajes de este fanfic no son mios, a excepción de la loca historia.**_

 ** _Tambien gracias por animarme y ser pacientes conmigo, jeje._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5- Baila bajo las luciérnagas**

El día era hermoso y los aldeanos empezaron a armar los últimos toques para un festival. El festival de las luciérnagas.

Un hermoso evento donde las mujeres y niñas vestían preciosos kimonos y los varones yukatas para acompañar a sus familias y reír. Donde uno comía deliciosos alimentos, otros jugaban y los pequeños corrían con máscaras del festival. Y mas entrada la noche, todos tenían unas linternas de colores para dejar ir por el rio.

El Inutachi estaba bajo los rayos del sol mientras una brisa los relajaba. Habían logrado capturar otro fragmento luego de una tediosa pelea con un youkai de agua y donde nuestros amigos salían mas mojados de lo normal.

"ah! Es la ultima vez que te digo Inuyasha. ¡Sácate la ropa y lo secamos al aire!"

"te dije que no me lo sacaría Kagome".

"pero tendrá olor a humedad y sangre. Dale Inuyasha"

"eso no importa"

"Inuyasha…"

"Keh!"

"uf! Si no lo haces tirare todo el ramen que sobre al rio!" dijo tomando la bolsa del restante ramen y divinidad del hanyu.

Con miedo movió sus orejas mirando a Kagome" no lo harías…"

"¿quieres probarme?" sonrio lista para lanzar la bolsa.

El grupo veian el interesante debate tras la pelea. Ellos mismos ya se habían sacado el resto de la ropa y cubierto con lo que podían usar. Mientras tanto veían a Kagome e Inuyasha listos para la pelea del lavado de ropas y ramen. Shippo sonrio divertido preparando sus juguetes para jugar en la pequeña laguna que se formó en torno al rio y libre de youkai. Mientras Sango ocultaba una risa al ver al hanyu mirar triste y esperanzado la bolsa con los últimos 4 ramen que quedaban. El monje estaba entre divertirse ver a su amigo casi suplicar a la miko sobre su divina comida o ver la hermosa figura de las chicas, mientras su mano serpenteaba para llegar a la exterminadora.

"mmm… esta bien lo hare!" grito ya rendido ante la miko.

"lo dejare en la bolsa apenas termines, traje unos trajes de baño por si acaso"

"¿otra ves esas ropas?" dijo sacándose su traje de rata de fuego.

"sip, traje unas tuyas también. Sabia que un dia nadaríamos asique las compre" sonrio la miko tomando la ropas del hanyu y preparando el lavado. "también unos juguetes para Shippo, asi nos divertimos"

"keh! No tenemos tiempo para jugar"

"pero Inuyasha, logramos tener otro fragmento, creo que merecemos este día de diversión" sonrió la miko.

"vamos amigo mio, la señorita tiene razón" sonrio logrando su mano su cometido.

Rápido una bofetada de la exterminadora logro macar en la mejilla del monje "¡monje pervertido!"

"hay Miroku, un dia de estos no tendrás mucha suerte" dijo negando Shippo sacando su pelota inflable. "Kagome ya saque los juguetes"

"que bien, Sango ayúdame a terminar de lavar las ropas, mientras los chicos se van a cambiar."

Todos asintieron y la miko extrajo de su gran bolsa amarilla un par de trajes para los chicos, uno rojo con llamas de fuego para Inuyasha y otro negro con franjas violetas para Miroku. Rápido las chicas comenzaron a limpiar sus ropas y las colocaron a secar mientras el sol aun estaba en el cielo.

"¿Kagome-chan, también hay ropas para nosotras?"

"claro Sango-chan, espera y veras el tuyo" sonrio y fueron tras unos grandes arbustos para cambiarse.

En el lago los chicos estaban relajados, mientras Shipoo con su traje de baño verde con zorritos y su flotador jugando con la pelota mientras Kirara lo movia. Miroku estaba relajado ante las frías aguas e imaginándose que ropas tendrían las chicas. Mientras Inuyasha había inspeccionado el lugar para evitar que cosas malas les pasen a su manada y la bolsa amarilla que contenía su rica comida. Aunque no lo diría estaba bien, también quería tomar un descanso del día caluroso que llego y sabía que su manada no caminarían mas ya que se acercarían el almuerzo.

Ente los arbustos las chicas llegaron y ambos muchachos se quedaron sin habla ante tal bellezas, mas Miroku.

Sango medio sonrojada llevaba un traje de baño de cuello chino violeta con tiras rosas oscuros y su cabello amarrado, dejando ver sus largas y esculpidas piernas a la vista de dicho monje sin habla, acompañado de una toalla grande de playa. Mientras tanto Kagome llego con un traje de baño de dos piezas blanco con la parte baja con cintas acules y una falda hasta medio muslo de igual color, dejando ver sus piernas pálidas pero firmes y su cabello negro deslumbraba mas con su piel balanceándose por su espalda. Ambas estaban sonriendo mas Kagome feliz de poder divertirse en dicha travesía.

"Kagome te vez hermosa" sonrio Shippo sacando de sus pensamientos a todos.

"gracias Shippo-chan, ¿te diviertes?"

"sip"

"vamos Sango, a jugar" rio la miro llevando a su amiga sonrojada hacia la laguna.

Rápido Kagome comenzó a jugar con los diversos juguetes de su kitsune, incluyendo a Inuyasha y Sango. Miroku no dejaba de ver a Sango y ver cual hermosa era la exterminadora y cmo su mano maldita no dejaba de querer acariciar dichas piernas tan bellas y ocultas.

Inuyasha tampoco se quedó atrás ante ver la belleza de su beta de grupo pero rápido lo descarto pensando en su miko Kikyo. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se distrajeron al sentir como Kagome le lanzo una pelota y comenzaron a jugar entre los 5.

La tarde seguía y el grupo descansaba de sus juegos en la laguna mientras las ropas esperaban secas. El almuerzo paso preparando unos ramen para Inuyasha y ya Kagome teniendo planes de volver a su tiempo a ver a su familia con excusa de traer más del platillo obsesivo de su hanyu.

Al poco rato el cielo cambiaba de colores y el Inutachi comenzó a preparase para seguir y buscar alguna posada.

"Kagome, me prometiste que me mostrarías el baile" dijo Shippo de la nada captando la atención de todos.

"es cierto…"

"¿me lo puedes enseñar ahora?"

"yo también quisiera verlo" sonrio Sango ajustando su kimono.

"seria un placer ver tan bella danza señorita Kagome"

"keh! Ya perdimos el tiempo esta tarde."

Los ojitos de Shippo comenzaron a agrandarse y llorar. "Pero quiero verlo…"

Rápido comenzó a pensar que hacer. No tenia problemas en bailar, ya que extrañaba esa sensación de libertad cada vez que su cuerpo cobraba vida ante las melodías, pero también sabia que era mejor ir siguiendo el camino para no ser presa de algunos youkai, ya que sabia que si se quedaban en un solo lugar ellos llegarían. Suspirando pensó en sus posibilidades hasta que escucho unos viajeros.

"ya llegaremos" dijo quien parecía ser un señor. "justo a tiempo"

"que alegría" rio una señora. "no puedo esperar"

"el festival, mami, vamos" rio un infante.

"ya vamos querido, papa y mama ya van" dijo la señora.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios se giró hacia el grupo quienes también parecían haber escuchado la conversación. "vamos al festival"

"sería muy divertido ir" sonrió Miroku.

"hace mucho que no asistimos a uno" dijo Sango "creo que el último fue en la aldea de la señora Kaede"

"vamos, vamos" rio Shippo feliz.

"keh! Si vamos seguro nos echaran" gruño Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

"no lo creo mi amigo" sonrió Miroku dándole una palmada al hanyu "si mal no recuerdo estamos cerca de una de las aldeas que ayudamos anteriormente"

"dale Inuyasha, es nuestro día libre e ir a un festival seguro será mucho mejor"

"no"

"por favor" dijo. Juntando sus manos y dándole al Inuyasha una mirada con sus ojos azules, ayudada de Shippo con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Lento sintió como su fuerza iba a romperse al ver los ojos de Kagome y Shipo no hacia más que dale un aire mas tierno e infantil. Gruñendo para sus adentros asintió ganando un grito de victoria del dúo y una sonrisa de los otros.

"pero luego nos vamos" advirtió listo para ir al pueblo.

"podemos tener muchas comidas ricas" salto alegre Shippo a los brazos de la miko "es un festival, debes usar kimono Kagome"

"¿los venderán allí?" pregunto, sabiendo que en su mochila no tenía dicha vestimenta.

"seguro que si, también Sango debe usar uno"

"¡¿yo?! Pero…" dijo sonrojada dándole miradas al monje.

"dale, vamos"

 **0000….**

El festival estaba lleno de gente, el pueblo no se dejo un solo lado de la carretera principal sin decorara ni los puestos dejaron de servir a la gente. Familias reían felices ante los juegos e incluso ante las comidas ricas, como los niños corrían jugando entre ellos con máscaras y dulces típicos de la región.

Las luces eran hermosas y los olores hacían aguar la boca de cualquiera ante dichas delicias. Las mujeres reían felices usando sus mejores ropas y los hombres también alegres escoltando a sus compañeras ante dicha festividad.

El monje estaba feliz mirando a todas las damas hermosas con sus ropas preciosas mostrando sus bellas figuras, pero sus ojos rápido fueron hacia las mujeres de su grupo acompañante, dejándose sin habla ante la vista de la exterminadora sonrojada, pero hermosa en su kimono violeta con flores rosas, el obi violeta oscuro con una cinta rosa adornado con una flor igual a su vestimenta, su cabello recogido con un adorno de flores dejando ver su delicado cuello libre de adornos y su bello rostro con ese sonrojo que solo una palabra podía describirla ante el monje " _preciosa_ "

"Kagome te ves hermosa" grito feliz Shippo mirando a quien era su madre. Hermosa en su kimono blanco degradándose en azul oscuro debajo y el borde de sus mangas, con bordado de flore de sakuras de diversos colores, su obi era rojo con franjas doradas y una cinta con una flor de sakura, su cabello largo medio recogido dejándolo fluir sobre su espalda era sostenido con unos palillos con lágrimas en violeta rosa, su rostro era libre salvo un delineado negro destellando mas sus ojos azules y felices. "seguro muy, muy bella"

"gracias Shippo-chan, también te ves hermoso" sonrio feliz ante el alago, girando para ver a su amiga sonrojada pero mirando de reojo a Miroku "¿no crees que Sango también se ve hermosa Miroku?"

"eh… ah… por supuesto señorita Kagome" sonrio sin dejar de ver a Sango "te queda hermoso ese color Sango"

"gra… gracias…"

"ah, también destella tu hermosa figura" sonrió moviendo sus manos ondulantes ante la figura de una mujer.

En eso Sango lo miro con ganas de golpearlo, estaba feliz cuando no dejo de verla y decirle lo linda, hasta que vino su parte pervertida.

Kagome sonrio feliz y divertida mientras sostenía a Shippo y ver a la pareja, hasta que se percató que dicho hanyu miraba a otros lados "¿sucede algo malo Inuyasha?"

"no, nada"

Sin embargo eso no dejo de rondar ante la mente de la miko, pero se distrajo ante la alegría del lugar.

Miraron unos puestos de dulces siendo ignorados por el pueblo, ya sabiendo quienes eran hasta que sintió un cuerpecito chocar contra ella. Sin perder el equilibrio y con Shippo en brazos vio que era una niña con kimono naranja con destellos blanco, hasta que reconoció dicha voz.

"perdone señorita…"

"¿Rin-chan?"

"¿señorita Kagome?" pregunto sorprendida y sonrió mas alegre "señorita Kagome, Rin está feliz de haberla encontrado"

"¿Rin-chan, estás sola?" pregunto Sango viendo a la acompañante del Daiyoukai.

"no, Rin vino con el señor Jaken" dijo justo cuando dicho youkai llegaba corriendo.

El grupo, mas las chicas, tuvieron que contener una risa viendo al youkai pequeño con un disfraz de anciano con barba y bigote grande incluidos.

"Rin, niña tonta, te dije que no corrieras asi" gruño.

"pero Rin vio algo hermoso, señor Jaken"

"buenas noches Jaken" sonrió Kagome y un pensamiento llego "¿debo decir que Sesshomaru está cerca?"

"claro que no. Mi amo bonito no vendría a estas cosa de humanos" gruño moviendo su báculo.

"Sesshomaru-sama dijo que Rin poda venir, Rin se lo pidió mucho y me dejo venir con el señor Jaken" sonrio la niña.

"nosotros también venimos. ¿Quieres acompañarnos Rin?" pregunto Shippo. Feliz de poder recorrer el festival con su nueva hermana y su madre.

"a Rin le gustaría mucho"

"no niña tonta" comenzó Jaken a gruñir.

"pero Jaken, creo que es mejor, asi los vamos vigilando los dos. ¿Se comportaran, verdad niños?"

"si" contesto el dúo feliz.

Jaken no estaba feliz. No lo estaba. Se suponía que deberían viajar, pero la niña humana que su amo bonito tenía quería venir al festival. Y no solo eso, sino que debía ser de niñera. No es que no fuera una novedad, pero tener una niña humana, ser disfrazado y tener que perseguir dicha niña imperativa por el festival no era bueno para él. " _me estoy haciendo viejo_ " pensó Jaken mirando a la niña. De reojo volteo para ver a la humana del medio hermano de su amo bonito.

La miko extraña de extrañas ropas, extrañas palabras, extraño comportamiento y estaño poder, de hacer que uno quiera estar calmado entorno a ella. Era una humana, pero sabia que había captado el interés de su amo bonito.

Suspirando vio a la infante voltear hacia la miko y sonreírle más feliz mientras jugaba con el kitsune. Aun no comprendía como una miko que se supone ser sus enemigos cuidaba al niño imperativo como su encargo, como parecía cuidarlo y tratarlo como su fuera su propio kitsune y eso también era algo raro. Suponiendo que eso es una de las cosas que su amo quería descifrar.

"señorita Kagome, mire que lindo" sonrió Rin mostrando una máscara de conejo.

"mira Kagome, es lindo" sonrió Shippo con una máscara de zorro blanco.

"se ven hermosos" sonrio feliz y cálida a los niños "nos lo llevamos"

Con un rápido cambio de dinero los niños seguían disfrutando de los juegos, mientras Sango y Miroku se alejaron a otros puestos. Inuyasha seguía viendo de reojo hacia Kagome pero sus ojos se iban hacia otro lado del pueblo, cerca del bosque.

Los niños corrían con unos dulces riendo y jugando entorno a Kagome, feliz de verlos reírse, olvidándose de todo por una vez. Solo ver y hacer felices a ambos niños.

Las horas pasaron mientras compraban comidas y adornos para llevar, con ayuda de Jaken y el dinero que envió Sesshomaru, Rin tenía otro juego de kimono. Uno naranja con flores de sakura blanco y rosas, con el obi blanco con una flor y una cinta de pelo azul con una lagrima violeta.

Rin estaba muy feliz, extremadamente feliz que su sonrisa nunca callo, es más, parecía crecer a cada hora que pasaba entorno a su hermano, su mami y su niñera. Feliz de poder reír y comer, sintiendo la calidez de la miko y alegría de su hermano.

La hora paso hasta que el pueblo estaba listo para ver bailar a una sacerdotisa del pueblo y finalizar dicho festival dejando ir unas internas de colores al rio.

Los niños tomando las manos de Kagome fueron felices hasta la bailarina pero no llegaron mas lejos ante tanta gente.

"oh, Rin quería verlo"

"también yo" bufo Shippo. Entonces recordó la promesa y vio a su madre "¿Kagome, bailarías para nosotros?"

"¿ahora?"

"por favor" pidió el dúo usando sus ojitos grandes y destellantes. Hasta Jaken parecía ceder extraña petición de los niños.

"bueno, pero no puedo bailar aquí entre tanta gente"

"vamos cerca del rio, allí se escucha la música" dijo Shippo. Miro hacia los lados notando como el grupo estaba cerca y como Inuyasha estaba distraído. "que dicen si vamos al rio"

"¿para ver bailar a Kagome-chan? Seguro" sonrio Sango.

El grupo con dos integrantes mas caminaron hacia el rio cercano pero lejos de tanta gente. Allí se escuchaba la música de los tambores y algunas. Los del grupo y Jaken confuso ver a la miko y Rin feliz preparada para aplaudir, vieron a Kagome alistarse.

La joven miko estaba confusa, no sabia que bailar, y mas cuando el kimono restringía algunos pasos. Rápido recordó un simple baile usando campanas y n abanico que practico en un festival del colegio y el tempo.

Sonriendo feliz que haber conseguido uno para los días calurosos lo tmo y se acomodó preparándose para bailar.

Sus pasos parecían agua, el abanico parecía cortar el aire como una extensión de su mano suave mientras la otra acompañaba con decididos movimientos. Su cuerpo se torcía suave como la seda y su rostro mostraba una suave sonrisa pero firme, mientras sentía los tambores y demás instrumentos. Su cuerpo cobraba vida mientras bailaba y seguía los pasos que recordaba, el baile era mucho mas bonito si era bailado con dos abanicos y su traje de bailarina de corea, pero igualmente era feliz bailando asi.

Los ojos de nadie dejaban de ver a la joven de cabellos negros que brillaban con las luces de las luciérnagas y como su rostro era sereno pero feliz. El abanico se movía y sus pasos eran cortos pero coordinados. Su abanico giraba en un dedo mientras ella giraba en su entorno, hasta que lo impulso en el aire y lo tomo con sus delicados dedos.

La música seguía y nadie dejaba de ver a la miko con su sonrisa, nadie quería parpadear para perderse un solo movimiento que parecía ser único. Hasta que la música llego a su fin y la miko suavemente bajo su abanico dejando que su cabello tape su rostro y su cuerpo quede inerte.

Nadie parpadeo, nadie dijo nada hasta que los aplausos del publico del pueblo los saco de sus pensamientos y el grupo aplaudió a su propia bailarina miko.

"eso fue hermoso" dijo Miroku sin dejar de ver sorprendido a la miko.

"fue mas que hermoso, fue… espectacular" dijo Sango aplaudiendo mas fuerte.

"era muy, muy hermoso señorita Kagome. Rin esta muy feliz" sonrio la niña, mirando con nuevos ojos a su madre.

"bailaste hermoso Kagome, mas que otros bailes, pero todos son hermoso" sonrió Shippo divagando viendo la sonrisa de su madre.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo miro a su beta del grupo. Tenia que admitir que había bailado más lindo que sus ojos bailes en sus campamentos, el kimono le había dado un toque más hogareño que sus otros bailes y algunos artilugios que usaba. Había visto desde principio a fin cada movimiento como si fuera el aire mismo pero firme como un árbol. Había sido hermoso y estaba mas feliz de tener una amiga y acompañante que bailaba asi. Se sentía mas orgulloso de su grupo en ese talento, aunque sabia que eso no serviría para las batallas.

Vio como los niños no resistieron y corrieron hacia la miko abrazándola y saltando sin dejar de hablar de lo bello que bailo y como querían bailar o aplaudir para ella para que nunca deje de danzar. Como su sonrisa seguía en ella y no dejaba de prestar atención a los niños. Como una extraña miko que bailaba de tal manera, que hasta las luciérnagas la hacían parecer etérea, y no dejaba a los niños, era una extrañeza que tenia ahora y supo que esa seria otra cosa que atrajo la atención de su amo Sesshomaru.

El festival ya finalizaba y los aldeanos y gente que llego al festival estaban preparando sus linternas, listos para dejarlos correr por el rio.

Sango y Miroku sonreían siguiendo a la gente con sus linternas rosa y violeta. Jaken vigilaba a los niños con su linterna naranja mientras Shippo lo predio con su fuego mágico y Rin aplaudía.

Solo Kagome sostenía su linterna blanca con una flor de sakura en una esquina, mientras buscaba a Inuyasha, quien se esfumo al poco tiempo. Miro entre los árboles y cerca del rio donde había bailado para no encontrarlo. La gente parecía ya lista para dejando ir sus linternas mientras las luciérnagas le hacían compañía sola en busca de su amado.

"miko" susurro una voz.

Se giro para ver al dueño de dicha oz y su corazón se detuvo un segundo al igual que sus mejillas se tornaron en un rosa al ver a Sesshomaru. Las luciérnagas parecían bailar en torno suyo sin tocarlo, como si fuera majestuoso y no tuvieran ese derecho.

Estaba igual que siempre, pero había algo en sus fríos ojos de oro que hizo su rostro sonrojar. Rápido despejo sus pensamientos y sonrio para ponerse delante del Daiyoukai.

"si buscas a Rin esta con Shippo-chan y Jaken"

"hm." El silencio parecía suave pero siguió. "¿qué haces aquí humana?"

"soy Kagome" dijo como reflejo pero no dejo de sonreír "estaba buscando a Inuyasha para que lancemos la linterna. Pero como vez no lo esta."

El lord no sabia que decir. Solo siguió "huele a barro y hueso"

Simples palabras sirvieron para confirmar algo que supo. Como su alma estaba inquieta pero suave, para llamar a su otra parte. Había sabido antes de bailar que Kikyo estaba cerca, pero no quería creer que Inuyasha los había dejado.

"lo se" dijo volteándose hacia el rio y ver las linternas ya en la corriente "deberé hacerlo sola"

"no pareces perturbada" dijo sin dejar de ver su figura. Había olido un toque de tristeza pero calma había llegado rápido.

"lo sentía cerca. Creo que ella no puede acercarse a los festivales por el poder que irradia las almas" _almas que usaba para seguir con vida._ "sabes, Rin esta hermosa, le compre un nuevo kimono, crei que sería bueno para este dia.

"hm."

"también estaba corriendo con Shippo-chan. Descuida, los cuidamos con Jaken y no salieron heridos" sonrio mientras dejaba su linterna y buscaba algo para encenderlo "deberías verlos, estaban muy felices. Ah, también gracias por dejarla venir. Me gusto verla."

"fue una casualidad"

"entonces fue una hermosa casualidad verla" dijo, pero dentro de ella también estaba feliz de haberlo visto.

Encendió la linterna y tarareando la dejo ir al rio "adoro esto… es magnífico."

"los humanos son raros" dijo captando la atención de los ojos azules "felices con cosas triviales. Rin es feliz con todo y nada"

"Rin-chan aun es una niña y te adora, ella es feliz con tan solo saber que estarás para protegerla Sesshomaru" dijo sin dejar de ver esos ojos dorados y fríos "es muy feliz con solo verte".

Ojos azules y dorados no dejaron de verse, mientras las luciérnagas bailaban entorno a ellos. No sabía que lo había impulsado a acercarse al pueblo humano, sabia que su protegida estaría bien cuando sintió el aroma de la extraña miko de su hermano cerca y supo que la cuidaría. En todo el tiempo que no supo de ella no dejaba de aparecer preguntas tras preguntas de la miko. Como seria de grande su poder. Por qué su aroma era extrañamente familiar a su compañera bailarina pero diferente. Porque cada vez que Rin la nombraba captaba su atención.

No sabia bien la razón del porque al sentirla lejos de su grupo y su protegida se había acercado silencioso para verla sola y sus ojos no dejaron de verla. Aquel kimono blanco y azul con esas flores le quedaba bien para ser una simple humana, al igual que sus adornos y su suave sonrisa y su poder que irradiaba calidez y paz.

La miko era extraña y no dejaba sus pensamientos, aunque también otros llegaban.

Porque aun seguía cerca de su medio hermano si era claro como la luna que la dañaba. Había dicho esas palabras sin pensarlo, aunque supo que era para saber que pensaba, y su tristeza hacia su bestia gruñir molesto. Nadie era digno de su atención ni de su bestia, pero el aroma suyo con tristeza no lo dejaba tranquilo. Supo que la hirió saber que su medio hermano se esfumo con la muerta de barro y huesos, apestaba a muerte, pero lo disfrazo con una sonrisa y dolor. Aun ahora un toque de hierbas amargas se fundía con su aroma.

Como las luciérnagas brillaban y hacían su figura mas bella, como sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco al ver esos ojos y por un momento se preguntó. Porque su corazón latía tan rápido y su alma le decía que este frio ser podía liberarla al igual que su baile. La liberaría al igual que bailaba con las luciérnagas.

* * *

 ** _LISTO! ya termine este capitulo y espero les haya gustado. me hubiera gustado detallar mas el baile, pero lo senti mas comodo asi. Espero no haberlos mareado y no aburrido con este nuevo capitulo_**

 ** _Tambien gracias a mis seguidores y mensajes que dejan, aunque tambien me tardo, pero les quiero dar una linda historia, y no todo meloso y rosa (no se preocupen que en un capitulo seguro sera asi) pero aun asi seguira._**

 ** _Me gusta poner a Rin y Shippo juntos, son tan divertidos. Como tambien voy a dejar un par de huellas sobre la extraña persona, quien no dice que era Kagome y no otra persona... CHA-RA-RAN!_**

 ** _buen os dejo y deseo buenas noche y espero sus comentarios, cortos, largos, buenos o malos, no importa, a mi siempre me gusta leerlos ya que me animan a seguir._**

 ** _bye bye! Sakurai._**


	7. Capítulo 6- Maldición encontrada

**HOLA! MUNDO! PERDONEN POR DESAPARECER DE LA NADA, PERO MI INSPIRACION HABIA MUERTO POR MUCHO TEMA DE ESTUDIO Y TEMAS DE CASA.**

 **MOVER TODAS LAS COSAS DE UNA PIEZA ES DIFICIL Y MAS CUANDO LOS LIBROS GOBIERNAN LA PIEZA.**

 **BUENO, LES TRAIGO OTRO MARAVILLOSO CAPITULO Y COMO SIEMPR ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ESPERO COMO SIEMPRE ANSIOSA SUS COMENTARIOS. COMENTEN ASI SE QUE FUE BUENO Y LES GUSTO O NO LES GUSTO. SIEMPRE LOS LEERE Y ME ALENTARAN A SEGUIR, COMO AMENAZAS POR CONTINUARLA MAS SEGUIDO. JEJE :P**

 **bueno aqui va. hoy publicare dos seguidos asique espero les divierta!**

 **los perSonajes no me pertencen y la historia es solo mia. por favor no hagan plagio. gracias y besos! AHORA A COMEZAR... 3...2..1!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6- Maldicion encontrada. Baile que ayuda.**

 _Llora._

 _Grita._

 _Di la verdad de tus sentimientos._

 _Di las palabras y dejaras de sufrir._

 _Pero no dijo nada. Nada salió de sus labios mientras veía el rojo rodearla, ver llamas sin extinguirse por la lluvia. Sentirse perdida, pero sabiendo donde estaba. Sentir que el dolor en el corazón era más fuerte que los cortes que tenía._

 _Nada era suficiente para decir el deseo. Todo lo que podía hacer era ver y sentir…_

 **0000….**

Kagome se sobresaltó y tomo bocanadas de aire, su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido que temió perderlo, pero sentía frio.

El sueño nuevamente la alerto y sin mirar como su kitsune se despertó corrió hacia los arboles, solo para detenerse cerca del rio que acamparon.

"todo esta bien" se dijo como una plegaria "nada te dañara, solo fue una pesadilla"

Pero el temor, la calidez de la sangre en sus manos, el aroma a madera quemada como cuerpos no la dejo. El sentir y el saborear la sangre y sudor le asustaron sintiendo las ganas de vomitar.

Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire mientras se abrazaba, frotándose los brazos en un intento de calor.

Días habían pasado con sueños similares y siempre despertar con las mismas sensaciones. Siempre con los fragmentos latiendo y teniendo un leve tono plateado que se apagaba y volver a su tono rosa.

" _no entiendo_ " pensó mientras tomaba agua _"¿que son esas pesadillas? ¿Que es ese sentimiento tan doloroso?"_ un sentimiento de sentir su alma ser estirada, expulsada de su cuerpo. Conocía esa sensación, al igual que cuando resucito Kikyo _"¿acaso será algun presagio_?"

Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire y suspiro lento, practicando sus respiraciones calmantes. Mientras Shippo viendo a su madre asustada trajo una pequeña manta y la coloco sobre sus hombros sorprendiéndola y ella lo abrazo. Necesitaba esa calma que le brindaba el pequeño kitsune.

"¿estás bien Kagome?"

"ya estoy mejor Shippo-chan, gracias"

"je, siempre estaré aquí" sonrió feliz de ser de ayuda.

"perdóname por despertarte. Que dices si te cuento un cuento como recompensa"

"¿y si bailas? Me gusta verte bailar" dijo sabiendo que la haría feliz. Su mami siempre sonreía cuando bailaba.

Pensando cual era mejor recompensa asintió, bailar siempre lavaba sus pensamientos y el creer que Kikyo podía ser algo malo era desechado mientras se preparaba.

Shippo se acomodó sobre unas rocas suaves y con su magia de zorro conjuro unos tambores naranjas y unas telas que Kagome uso como pollera y velos.

Shippo comenzó a tocar tocando un ritmo rápido pero suave, había escuchado y aprendido los ritmos cuando su mami bailaba y tarareaba mientras lo hacía.

Kagome sonrió y comenzó a moverse.

Giro sintiendo el césped húmedo por el roció de la mañana.

Sintió la suave brisa que traía los ricos aromas mientras se movía entorno al lugar.

El sonido del agua era rítmica y sonrió más cuando seguía moviéndose.

Giro, movió sus brazos y dibujo formas con las manos. Movía las caderas rítmicas mientras jugaba con la tela como un velo, también aplaudía dándole más ritmo a la música de Shippo.

Usaba los pasos de bailes individuales al girar y moverse. No tenía pareja con quien bailar, pero sonrió cuando Shippo uso su magia para convocar unos honguitos de ojos saltones que se movían al son de la música.

El grupo quienes lento despertaban se asustaron al no ver a su amiga, pero rápido se calmaron al escuchar risas y música. Sonriendo, Sango y Miroku, se acercaron para ver el final del baile de Kagome y los pequeños honguitos con Shippo tocando.

La vieron moverse en todo el claro, saltando y girando, usando la tela como parte de su baile y parecía etérea con el roció y el sol iluminándola.

Al terminar Kagome estaba más tranquila y feliz, más calmada y sonrió a Shippo quien aplaudía y a sus amigos que vio al girar en un paso.

"bailas hermoso Kagome-chan"

"un hermoso baile para despertar señorita"

"gracias, Shippo propuso bailar" sonrió ignorando su pesadilla y que Inuyasha no estaba allí. "tocas bien Shippo-chan"

"gracias Kagome" sonrió desapareciendo todo. Al poco su estómago sonó.

"creo que alguien tiene hambre, vamos a desayunar y luego sigamos con el viaje".

 ** _0000…._**

El sol apenas salía y sus rayos chocaban contra los arboles casi marchitos, unos suaves pasos se escuchaban y los animales corrían espantados por la sensación de muerte.

Lento siguió su camino hasta llegar a un claro donde los arboles lloraban y era oscuro, oscuro como la noche pese a las aguas cristalinas que podía verse kilómetros lejos.

Lento se acercó y cerca dela orilla siguió el camino rio arriba donde los pájaros cantaban muy suave, como si temiesen que sea escuchado por oídos no aptos para ellos.

El sol seguía deslumbrando y llegando al centro del cielo mientras seguía caminando con lentitud y no estropear y darse a conocer. Al poco donde el sol llegaba al punto alto unas murallas llegaban a su vista, rotas y con plantas decían que era viejo y antiguo.

Aceptando el lugar siguió ignorando la sensación de picor contra su piel y camino hasta llegar al centro del lugar. Un antiguo santuario oscuro donde los arboles lo rodeaban y pocos rayos de sol llegaban, matando parte de la naturaleza y ser perdido ante otros.

Llego hasta un pedestal donde los arboles no cubrían y extraño de sus ropas un trozo de cristal, un fragmento color dorado lleno de energía y lo poco con cuidado sobre el pedestal. El sol apenas lo toco en el momento justo y un rayo de luz salió a tres direcciones específicas y perdidas. Un mural de piedra con enredaderas amenazando con espinas negras, una habitación vieja hacia una pared manchada de sangre y último un pequeño templo casi destruido donde desprendía malas vibras.

Rápido vio los puntos antes de que la luz se moviese y corrió en busca de los artefactos.

El mural de piedra rasgo sus ropas con las enredaderas y manchado sus manos, saco unas piedras hasta sacar el pequeño artefacto que estaba oculto en un Sutra.

La habitación apestaba a viejo, tierra y muerte. Sangre corría por toda la pieza manchando las paredes, suelo y lo que eran fresadas de cama. De lejos vio un cadáver pero lo ignoro para seguir hasta la pared. Usando una cuchilla que tenía cerca rompió y corto la pared y la tierra que cubría hasta desenterrar un pergamino cubierto de lino violeta con patrones específicos.

Salió de la habitación que apestaba a muerte y oscuridad, fue hacia el pequeño templo. Los pilares parecían apenas sostener el techo y los escasos rayos de sol apenas ingresaban.

Dentro y un pequeño altar vio el ultimo objetos oculto tras una estatuilla de barro y hierbas.

Al acercarse noto un campo oscuro que amenazaba todo lo que quisiera tener el último objeto, pero no impidió tenerlo.

Centro un poco de su energía y usando la cuchilla rompió con rapidez el campo que desprendió un fuerte olor a maldiciones y muerte que no le afectaron.

Tomo la estatuilla y la examino lento hasta tomar el saco que estaba junto a ella y ver las hierbas.

Asintiendo todo todo y lo envolvió con un paño blanco y pergaminos para evitar que alguien sepa que buscaba.

Pronto seria el momento que cumpliría con el cometido y veía al sol moverse pasando y acechándose hacia el anochecer.

"pronto" dijo la voz.

 **0000….**

Un fuerte latido llego a Kagome mientras terminaba de exterminar un youkai pequeño pero muy molesto que buscaba los fragmentos de la perla luego de almorzar y caminar durante horas.

Uso su campo para camuflarse y lanzar unas flechas cuando un fuerte latido lleno su cuerpo como si fuera una advertencia y se desconcentro lastimando al youkai insecto.

"maldita" chillo el que se parecía un escarabajo. "me las pagaras"

"no lo creas insecto" gruño Inuyasha usando a Tessaiga eliminado la amenaza.

Este chillo al final y el grupo tomo largas respiraciones luego de la pelea.

Sango termino con unos tipo polillas muy molestas que impedían ver a sus amigos, mientras Miroku tuvo que lidiar con otro que parecían serpientes junto a Inuyasha, Shippo se quedó junto a Kagome protegiéndola con su fuego y mejorando sus trucos para lastimar a cualquiera que lastime a su mami.

El grupo asintió y Miroku expandió sus poderes en busca de amenaza. No había nadie.

"estamos a salvo" suspiro enderezando sus ropas.

"keh! Malditos, creen que podrán conmigo."

"gracias Inuyasha" sonrió Kagome eliminando su campo y abrazando a su amigo "nos salvaste otra vez."

"keh! Claro moza que puedo. Solo eres débil. Ese campo apenas duro"

"bueno, hice lo que pude" bufo molesta separándose y poniendo una mueca en su rostro. "recuerda que aún no me adapto al arco y flecha."

"eres una miko y esas son tus armas. Aprende a usarlas y mejorar. Tenías a ese youkai cerca y apenas lo lastimaste"

"¡me desconcentre!"

"¡¿qué otra cosa es más importante que la lucha moza?!"

"¡no me grites y no me digas moza!" grito pateando el suelo y apretando los puños. Ahora estaba enojada "¡tengo nombre y es Kagome! Lo sabes. Úsalo"

"¡te diré como quiero moza. Solo eres débil, si no fuera por mi o el enano no vivirías, ninguno viviría!"

"¡¿cómo dices?!"

"calma mis amigos" intervino Miroku. "en la discusión uno no llega a nada, debemos relajarnos…"

"no te metas Miroku" gruño Inuyasha volviendo a la miko. "sabes aque digo, eres débil, debes mejorar. Kikyo era mejor, ella hubiera eliminado a todos con sus flechas."

"¡no soy Kikyo!" grito con un toque triste, odiaba que la comparen, lo detestaba y lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero no lo dejo, estaba muy molesta. Continuo gritando "si tanto quieres a Kikyo porque no está aquí. Yo soy la que esta con ustedes, soy tu amiga y hago lo que pudo. No soy Kikyo ni una miko con entrenamiento"

"¡pues deberías para ser como Kikyo!"

Kikyo. Kikyo. Siempre kikyo. Siempre ella. Siempre era la primera en la cabeza de Inuyasha, siempre era la que buscaría en comparación. Siempre Kikyo sería la miro más poderosa, la más hermosa, la mejor de todo.

Era suficiente en aquel pueblo que pasaron al buscar provisiones para el almuerzo y que le digan que la sacerdotisa Kikyo ayudo con un espíritu molesto y curo a unos ansíanos hacia unos días. Al verla habían creido que era ella por cómo se veía, pero al notar sus ropas creyeron que era otra maldad, al verla usar apenas sus poderes cuando Miroku le indico en una pequeña práctica susurros de que no era fuerte como la anterior miko llegaron a ella. No serbia, no era fuerte; era un estorbo.

Lagrimas habían querido salir en todo ese viaje pero los detuvo al ver la sonrisa de Inuyasha cuando Kikyo era nombrada y ella estaba cerca, no quería que la viera débil, debía ser fuerte y ahogo sus emociones para sonreírle y parecer feliz.

Shippo no lo había tragado porque apenas salieron del pueblo comerciante e ir en busca del fragmento, le pidió bailar. Bailar para calmarse y no sentirse triste.

 _"¿acaso ese sueño era para decirme que no soy tan fuerte como Kikyo que todos esperan?"_ había pensado.

Discutir con Inuyasha era poco cuando almorzaron y Kagome bailo para Shippo y sus amigos, ignorando por una vez la mirada de Inuyasha y centrarse en sacer su dolor y mostrar felicidad por el pequeño del grupo.

Bailar árabe con un ritmo más rápido y moverse más veloz sin desplazarse por todo el lugar. Usando unas telas que dio Miroku y unas castañas que dio Sango con conchas de almejas para dar más sonido.

Bailo moviéndose con fuerza, salando y girando. Aplaudiendo y usando las caracolas para dar más sonido y acelerar unos pasos.

Uso la misma coreografía la mayor parte y cambio unas pocas cuando sentía resbalar por usar calzado en lugar de pies conectados a tierra.

Su falda era corto que uso una larga tela atándola como una falta y dejando el resto colgar y ser movido por el viento y el baile.

Durante esos momentos que se movió como una ráfaga de viento fuerte y mover sus brazos como agua se sintió en paz y dejar todo mal pensamiento.

Ahora, ahora solo quería volver a sentir paz pero parecía no poder.

Inuyasha se fue refunfuñando cosas que sabía que era su culpa y debía ser más como su encarnación. Pero no podía. Ella habría nacido con poderes miko pero nunca fueron útiles, nunca tuvo que usar armas para luchar, nunca tuvo que correr por su vida. Su única preocupación durante 15 años era ser feliz, tener buenas notas, vivir y reír con sus amigos y familia, buscar un día una pareja y ser feliz como sus padres. Pero todo se destruyó por aquel demonio que quiso la perla y la rompió.

Mientras veía a Inuyasha irse se preguntó si era tonta por romperlo y no irse y dejar todo. Pero no podía, era su deber, ella lo causo y ella debía arreglarlo.

"¿estás bien señorita Kagome?"

"Kagome-chan, tranquila. Déjalo ser. Sabes cómo es"

"es cierto, además estamos cerca de la luna llena. Sabe lo mal humo que nuestro amigo Inuyasha se pone. Oh, solo grita como perro" suspiro Miroku y su mano serpenteando llego a su destino y recibió una gran bofetada.

"¡monje pervertido! No haga eso en un momento así y ahora"

"pero Sangito… ¿eso significa que otro día puedo?" sonrió.

Sango sintió su cara arder y tartamudear ante las palabras que se confundieron. "yo… no quiero… es decir… yo… este…"

Shippo ignorando a la pareja se centró en la miko que era su amada madre y en sus sentimientos. Su aroma rico tenía tristeza y melancolía. No le gustaba y se molestó con Inubaka quien siempre dejaba con esos horribles aromas a su madre y su aroma a perro mojado que tenía. No le gustaba. Su mami debía tener un rico aroma a avellana y lluvia de primavera, siempre su aroma lo relajaba y era rico y suave como ella, por eso no le gustaba a esos aromas amargos y agrios que desprendía.

"todo está bien Kagome. Tú eres fuerte. Yo apenas pude con unos pocos."

"oh, Shippo, pero si lo hiciste bien. Mas mejorando en tus trucos" sonrió alentando al pequeño. Su tristeza no debía ser contagiosa "fue mi culpa por desconcentrarme, perdóname, casi te pongo en peligro".

"estaré bien. Seré como el cuento, un caballero para cuidar a la princesa"

"¿y quien sería esa princesa Shippo?" sonrió divertida.

"pues tú, hasta que venga el príncipe y seas feliz para siempre."

"¿asique mi príncipe de armadura brillante?"

"y luchare con él para que sea muy fuerte para que te cuide y ser muy, pero muy feliz" decía expandiendo sus bracitos señalando lo grande de feliz que quería que su mami fuera. El lucharía con todos los que quieran a su mami y los probaría para que sean fuertes y la protejas de todo, incluyendo Inubaka y que la amen mucho, como Kagome sabia amar.

Sabia de Kouga, el príncipe de los lobos, que quería a su mami para ser su compañera, ser su mate para siempre, pero sabía que Kagome lo veía como un gran amigo y a la manada de igual manera, además no le gustaba que Kouga nunca lo deje estar con su mami cuando estaba cerca. No, la persona que quisiera a su mami debía ser fuerte, que la ame y que lo quiera a él también porque no se separaría de su madre y Rin tampoco.

Recordando a la pequeña niña que ahora eran hermanos secretos, pensó en Sesshomaru. Era un youkai fuerte y poderoso, derrotaba a todos aun si perdió un brazo, luego de contar y saber cómo fue, pero también tenía poder y nadie lastimaría a su mami, cuidaba a Rin mucho y eso era un favor; pero habia algo que faltaba y eso era el amor. Su mamá Kagome debía ser muy amada y ser muy feliz.

" _Rin piensa en Sesshomaru-sama como su papá en secreto y ahora Kagome es como nuestra mamá… ¿será que Sesshomaru-sama será mi papá y pareja de mamá?"_

Su pequeña mente siguió pensando en las posibilidades y posibles candidatos para su mamá, mientras ella sonrió y abrazado a Shippo fue a sus cosas y calmar a sus amigos para buscar refugio para la noche que se avecinaba y provisiones.

"creo que si seguimos la carretera veríamos un pueblo comerciante, es popular y tendremos variedades. Deberíamos ver si unas posadas serian disponibles"

"sería bueno bañarse y dormir cómodas, ¿verdad Kagome-chan?"

"si, una cama y un rico baño suenan muy bien" sonrió feliz ya lista para esas delicias.

"así se dice. Bueno vamos"

"vamos señoritas"

 **0000….**

El viaje fue largo y llegaron cuando las luces del sol se ocultaban detrás de los árboles y los faroles del pueblo comerciante se prendían. Algunos se iban al finalizar sus negocios y otros seguían y llegaban nuevos.

Había tiendas y tendederos vendiendo telas, artesanías, piezas de demonios como armas, otros artículos de protección y alimentos. Los locales vendías alimentos para viajeros y posadas, como al fondo un distrito donde los adultos iban a divertirse con parejas y pasar una noche caliente.

El grupo se adelantó ocultando a Shippo entre unas telas y los fragmentos resguardados bajo su uniforme.

Vieron la gente regatear precios y otros comprar. Había tienda de baratijas y lindas ropas y preciosas telas, algunas mejor por la época fría que se avecinaba.

"wow de noche es bonito" dijo Kagome viendo los mercados.

"si, también venden buenas piezas para hacer armas" dijo Sango viendo unas garras de lagarto youkai que serviría como cuchillas.

"también comida" dijo Shippo ocultando sus características humanas con su magia y cubierto por si acaso. "mira, Kagome, venden esos cascabeles como el cuento. Esa bailarina…"

"cierto, se parecen a los que use en el festival y el cuento de la mil y una noche"

"ese cuento aún no termina. Voy por el 1… 4… mmm… ¡8!"

"bueno, otro día otro cuento será."

"¿monje Miroku, tenemos plata para buscar una posada o alimentos y luego acamparemos?"

Aun si quisieran, era Miroku quien manejaba la plata del grupo. Inuyasha prefería cazar y alejarse de los que susurraban que era un hanyu, Sango tenía sus pertenencias de demonio y podía perderlo entre ellos y Kagome tenía muchas cosas en su bolsa amarilla que podía no encontrarla durante todo el día, ya habían probado y tardado en encontrarlo, luego de sacar la mayoría de las cosas.

Miroku sonrió y extrajo de sus ropas una bolsa negra con hilo rojo atado en sus ropas para evitar extraviarlo, incluso en las peleas.

Pero la bolsita pesaba poco y rogaban que al abrirlo era suficiente para una posada.

Contaron el dinero y un largo y pesado suspiro llego al grupo.

"es poco. No comerciamos hacia días"

"no tenemos para la posada y poco para alimentos"

"tampoco para hacer armas y los alimentos de Kagome-chan se acabaran si debemos viajar más lejos."

"es cierto, el pueblo más cercano está a más de tres días de viaje. Dudo que Inuyasha quiera su ramen terminado para esos días"

El grupo suspiro y conto el dinero. Tal ves regatear podía funcionar, pero era mejor de día que de noche cuando ahora al luz natural moría y las linternas se prendían.

"señorita, nosotros veremos si podemos regatear algunos alimentos y artículos para una posada."

"veré que no haga tonterías, espérenos aquí Kagome-chan, Shippo-chan."

"bueno, esperaremos"

Kagome vio a sus amigos irse y ahogo otro suspiro. Volvía a sentirse una inútil, dejándolos en recolectar dinero o alimentos.

 _"debía haber traído más cosas_ " pensó y suspiro.

"Kagome, porque Miroku no usa el truco del demonio y energía maligna como siempre"

"lo usa cuando no hay mikos o buena energía cerca, o cuando hay terratenientes y tener buenas posadas. El pueblo es calmado, pero hay una estatuilla en la entrada que desprende buena energía, leve pero buena, suficiente para espantar un mal espíritu."

"¿entonces…?"

"entonces si aparece uno, pensaran que fuimos nosotros quien lo trajimos. Creo que fue bueno que inuyasha no haya venido con nosotros."

"oh… ¿entonces qué hacemos?"

Ambos vieron al grupo y ver cómo la gente venia y seguía. Algunos los ignoraban ya que parecían una madre y su hijo, y otros veían a Kagome con mala vibra. Su uniforme mostraba sus largas y torneadas piernas y se posaba en los lugares justos para mostrar su buena figura que tomo mientras caminaba por todo Japon y peleando.

" _A veces odio mi uniforme_ " pensó suspirando.

"Kagome… mira a ese señor". Su voz saco de los pensamientos a Kagome y vio a un señor al otro lado de la plaza tocar una shamisen con calma y maestría. Vieron algunos viajeros detenerse para escuchar y dejar unas monedas "podríamos hacer eso"

"no toco instrumentos Shippo y dudo que los que apenas conozca sean bien vistos aquí y ahora" pensó en el piano o violín.

"pero podrías bailar. Te sale muy bonito, seguro también podemos conseguir unas monedas, así ayudamos a Sango y Miroku" sonrió en su brillante idea. El aroma de su mami era amargo por no ayudar y el también asique pensó y supo que sería bueno.

"soy una miko, dudo que sería bien visto si bailo."

"podías bailar cuando paso el festival. Era muy bonito" sus ojitos brillaron al recordar el baile "y yo ayudare con su tambor"

"bueno…" pensó pero la brillante sonrisa y ojitos de Shippo la convenció "ok, pero debería usar otras ropas."

"el kimono estaba dentro de tu mochila"

"cierto"

La plaza se llenó de gente que paseaba o algunos pocos comerciantes. Algunos ya no querían regatear por no confiar mucho en su escaza vista y otros eran para mayor precio. Los vegetales no eran comerciados a otro precio pro la época y el cultivo, por lo que Miroku y Sango suspiraron cuando apenas podían hacer cosas.

"Tal vez deberíamos buscar un rio cerca y ver" suspiro Sango. Creía que si dormían en una posada Kagome estaría más tranquila y olvidaría la discusión con Inuyasha y ella estaría más cómoda dormir bajo techo. "dudo que podamos hacer otra cosa"

"con la plata podíamos comerciar al amanecer y algún vegetal. La señorita Kagome sabe hacer unas deliciosas comidas con lo que tome" sonrió recordando la calabaza que comercio y un rico estofado de calabaza fue la delicia de ese día.

"bueno, mejor los buscamos y veremos que hacer monje Miroku"

Ambos asintieron y se encaminaron a donde dejaron a sus amigos y preciada amiga. Sin embargo no los vieron y preocupados comenzaron a asustarse. ¿La habían secuestrado, alguien la siguió, se perdió?

Sus dudas fueron escuchadas cuando un grupo de adolescentes corría hacia un punto de la plaza donde el hombre de la shamisen había tocado y se acercaron al escuchar un ritmo familiar de tambores.

Al acercarse y moverse entre la gente reunida vieron un velo moverse y unos cascabeles sonar hermosos.

La gente estaba maravillada ante la extraña bailarina que cubría sus ojos con un velo verde agua y lo usaba mientras bailaba, sus delicados dedos tenían abanicos y los usaba moviéndose y reír. Los cascabeles sonaban al mover sus pies que eran amarrados con cintas y darle un suave sonido.

Todos estaban hipnotizados ante tales pasos suaves pero hermosos, algunos más sensuales y otros feroces como si fuera fuerte o doloroso.

El pequeño niño que estaba cubierto por un mismo velo que la bailarina sonrió al público y seguía tocando el mismo ritmo. Cerca suya tenía una lata donde siempre guardaba sus crayones y pinceles, que ahora estaban sobre una tela dentro de la mochila amarilla, y la gente dejaba monedas y otros algunos alimentos para comer.

Kagome siguió danzando sintiéndose mejor. Bailar era su vida y siempre lo seria. Sonrió y sintió su poder cosquillear todo su ser, pero era bueno, nada malo pasaría y siguió danzando sin saber que con su poder ponía un poco más de fuerza a la estatuilla para espantar malignos espíritus sin dañar a los buenos, incluso para los ladrones espantaría.

Al terminar y callar los cascabeles la gente aplaudió como una ola de alegría y alentar a otro baile, otros dejaban monedas y se iban al finalizar la bella bailarina que seguía sin dejar que nadie viera su rostro completo, solo su cabello negro y cascabeles eran vistos.

Al poco al gente se fue y Miroku y Sango fueron a su amiga quien sonreía al público y Shippo corría con su latita y llenaba de monedas que algunos le daban, una señora hasta le dio unas pocas frutas creyendo que eran una madre y su hijo.

"su baile fue muy hermoso jovencita" dijo una anciana feliz.

"gracias señora, soy feliz de que os haya gustado" dijo Kagome haciendo una reverencia.

"tiene gran poder, jovencita.

"¿perdone?"

"una joven miko por lo que noto" dijo y sonrió suave ante la cara estupefacta de Kagome "descuida jovencita, soy una sanadora y noto su energía. Muy pura y hermosa, no creía que podía mostrare bailando."

"gracias por no decirlo, me gusta estar tranquila"

"comprendo linda. Ten, esto. Por tu bello baile" dijo entregando una bolsa "buenas noches"

Kagome vio tras su velo a la anciana irse lento y la perdió entre la gente. Rápido sintió unos brazos rodearla y reconoció al voz "bailaste hermoso Kagome-chan"

"es verdad señorita, baila magnífico"

"gracias. Fue idea de Shippo, queríamos ayudar"

"ayudamos mucho" rio Shippo mostrando su lata que intentaba cerrar pero no quería "con esto podemos ir a una posada y comer mucho"

"debemos ahorrar para una futura posada Shippo"

"si Kagome"

"fue una gran idea. Perdone por dejarles todo el trabajo"

"no te preocupes Miroku. Siempre son ustedes quienes se encargan, queríamos ayudar"

"bueno, ahora a buscar un buen ligar, comida rica y una buena cama para este día" sonrió Sango.

* * *

 **Bueno aqui termino este cap! pondre el siguiente apenas termine sus toques! espero les guste!**

 **buenas noches! .Sakurai.**


	8. Capítulo 7- Reflejo

**HOLA OTRA VEZ! JAJA VOLVI OTRA VEZ.**

 **DOS CAPITULOS EN UN DIA, UN RECORD PARA MI.**

 **OK, YA ARREGLE COMO DIJE Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP! EL OTRO ME DEJO PORQUE LO CREE Y ME CONJELE Y ME ADELANTE CON ESTE Y LE PUSE MAS PILAS. PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE TODOS MIS CAPITULOS NO LES PONGO EL MISMO ANIMO. NO! ES CULPA DE LA INSPIRACION E INTERNET. SAGRADO INTERNET.**

 **OK! SIN MAS PREAMBULOS NI PROPAGANDAS LES DEJO EL OTRO CAP!**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

 **los perSonajes no me pertencen y la historia es solo mia. NO PLAGIO POR FAVOR! UNO SE ESMERA EN LAS HISTORIAS! GRACIAS! 3...2...1!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7- Reflejo.**

Era otro nuevo día para los cazadores de los fragmentos de la perla. Otro nuevo momento para buscar y las ansias de derrotar a aquel ser oscuro de nombre Naraku y tener sus venganzas. Pero había una sola persona que no tenía esos pensamientos.

Solo tenía que mirar el cielo y sentir su corazón y supo que algo estaría a punto de pasar. Como el corazón le latía y como sus poderes espirituales destellaban. Era extraño, pero al mismo tiempo cálido, como se sentía en paz y por un momento se olvidó de todo. De que era lo que buscaba con desesperación, los dolores de las batallas y el dolor del amor.

Amor.

Amor que quiere y anhela, pero el anhelo era mucho. ¿Porque razón buscaba amar si era tan doloroso? ¿Por qué esperaba a esa persona que se enamoró y le corresponda, cuando era claro que no tenía ojos para ella? ¿Por qué simplemente no ordenaba a su corazón que lo deje ir y que siga adelante?

Eran tantas preguntas sobre el amor que era doloroso y lindo. Cuando la cuidaba, cuando la protegía, cuando los primeros viajes parecía verla solo a ella y se había olvidado por completo de Kikyo.

Momentos fugases pero tan bellos. Pero al mismo tiempo dolorosos recuerdos.

Suspirando suave Kagome se preguntó porque seguía así. Yendo al pasado y extrañando a su familia. Porque ir al pasado y sentirse perdida ante la cultura y características que debería tener. Perderse porque la confundan con Kikyo en los pueblos que ella había pasado y la recuerden que no eran tan poderosa como su predecesora.

 _`Di mi palabra`_ pensó recordando su promesa con Inuyasha. Estaría a su lado hasta que él no la quisiera más. Pero no había esperado que fuera doloroso.

La búsqueda sería mejor si la dejasen practicar sus poderes, ser un poco más sabia en el poder que tenía y no solo aprender en la práctica mortal. Pero no podían, Inuyasha no lo permitiría.

El grupo no sintió como la miko que era su amiga y hermana se ponía más melancólica y se perdía mirando el cielo y pensando. No, nadie parecía darse cuenta ya que viajaba en la parte de atrás del grupo y miraba el cielo que cambiaba de color y el sol se movía y veía las horas pasar y saber que cuando quisieran detenerse pasaría.

"mejor descansemos" dijo suave sin dejar de ver el cielo. Era tarde y debían descansar.

"keh! No lo haremos."

"pero el sol esta en su punto alto" dijo mirando al hanyu y sintiendo un leve dolor "debemos descansar y almorzar"

"avanzaremos más moza aún tenemos tiempo" gruño mirando sus ojos "no nos volveremos a detener por tus berrinches"

El grupo callo ante las palabras de su amigo, pero Kagome no se dejó espantar fácil.

"¡digo que paremos! Estamos cansados Inuyasha, no somos como tú"

"claro que no moza. Tu eres la única débil del grupo"

"como…"

"una exterminadora, un monje son mejores que tú. Kikyo es más poderosa que tú, ella iría más rápido y la búsqueda seria más fácil"

Sintiendo su corazón romperse enfureció. "¡entonces porque no la buscas!"

"chicos, calma…"

"no ahora Miroku" espanto Inuyasha. Furia era poco lo que sentía al sentir que su beta no seguía sus órdenes y recordaba las palabras de Kikyo. Kagome era débil. "no permitiré que este grupo sea más débil"

"¿qué harás? ¡Dime!" grito Sango a la defensa de su amiga.

"buscare a alguien más fuerte"

Sin dejarse detener Inuyasha corrió hacia el bosque donde el viento traía su aroma, el aroma a su miko, fuerte y hermosa y que amaba.

El grupo estaba confuso, molesto y triste. Alguien iba a reemplazar a lo que unió al grupo pero no querían. También iban a sentirse perdidos, las peleas nunca fueron más que eso y nunca Inuyasha daba indicios de buscar a Kikyo, de hacerla sentir más que débil, un estorbo al grupo.

 _` ¿Porque hace esto?´_ pensó confusa, perdida. _` ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Acaso lo que hago no es suficiente? ¿Nunca me toma en cuenta?_ ´

Shippo no era feliz. El aroma a tristeza desprendía de su madre y al verla allí, quieta, con la mirada hacia donde el tonto de Inuyasha corrió no le gustaba. Tristeza camuflaba su rico aroma.

"Kagome…"

Su simple nombre la saco de su estupefacto y sin poder hacer otra cosa sintió su corazón querer romperse, corrió.

Sango y Miroku vieron a su amiga irse y no salieron de su sorpresa hasta después de perderla entre los árboles.

"¡Kagome-chan!"

"señorita Kagome. Debe estar devastada"

"Inuyasha nunca le hablaría de esa manera. Haberla rebajado con esa muerta"

"Sango, querida, las cosas no son fáciles. El poder y Naraku siendo más fuerte…"

"¡pero tampoco es razón para decirle esas palabras!" grito molesta "¡podríamos enseñarle, ella podría aprender!"

"¿pero cuando?" dijo deteniendo a Sango "no tenemos tiempo, debemos buscar los fragmentos antes de Naraku u otro mal los tome"

"lo se…"

Ambos lo sabían, el poder de los fragmentos eran fuertes y era demasiado al saber que Naraku tenía la mayoría, tampoco querían saber qué pasaría si otro mal recolectase los fragmentos y pelear con otro oponente. No, las peleas eran demasiado y en el fondo de sus pensamientos se preguntaron si Kagome era un activo o un estorbo entre ellos.

Corrió rápido y fuerte hasta que llego donde los árboles se juntaban y un pequeño claro era presente alumbrado por el sol. Sintió sus pulmones quemar y sus piernas ser como plomo, pero eso no le importo. Lo que dolía mas era su corazón.

Porque Inuyasha no la veía y veía que se esmeraba en ser mejor, en ser útil al grupo, que sacrifico todo para hacer esta tarea. Porque no lo veía.

¿Por qué ella seguía allí?

"Kagome…"

"Shippo-chan" susurro viendo al Kitsune aferrado en su espalda y sentarse frente ella "perdón, no te vi." Sonrió intentando calmarlo.

"está bien" sonrió sabiendo que calmaría a su madre "no estés triste. Seguro cuando el Inubaka se dé cuenta entonces vendrá y le tirare mis castañas mágicas"

Eso basto para sacar a Kagome una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarlo y abrazo a su pequeño, agradecida con que alguien siempre estuviera con ella. Lo quería mucho y no imaginaba que pasaría si lo perdería. ` _Soy débil_ ´

"perdóname Shippo-chan. Siempre te meto en peligro conmigo"

"no es verdad. Siempre me cuidas, me alimentas, me cuentas cuentos, me salvaste con los hermanos trueno" ` _y eres mi mama_ ´ pensó sonriendo.

"oh, Shippo, que haría sin ti" sonrió, aliviaba y abrazo fuerte a su pequeño. No sabía qué hacer si no estaba él para consolarla.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y abrazados, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Ambos eran felices así, sin nada que preocuparse y hablar, cantar y Kagome bailar para Shippo para calmarse, mientras esperaban al grupo que sabía que los buscarían.

"eso fue hermoso" aplaudió Shippo viéndola bailar Árabe usando velos que conjuro Shippo.

"gracias, siempre me gusto bailar"

"¿enseñan a todas las niñas bailar dónde vienes?"

Jugando con el velo se acercó a Shippo "no, algunas van a clases. Yo también fui y aprendí en casa. Sabes, mi sueño era aprender a bailar y poner una academia de baile"

"¿academia?"

Sonrió ante su carita confusa "es un lugar donde se enseña y aprendes bailar muchos estilos. Me gusta el vals, la salsa en muy divertida, el flamenco no puedo hacerlo bien pero es muy interesante, practique mucho de niña, el árabe es difícil porque se usa mucho equilibrio como el valet. Ese es difícil, pero logro hacerlo, por eso tengo equilibrio, pero aquí me tropiezo con cosas.

"yo creo que son geniales" sonrió. No podía creer que su madre tenía un sueño y además bailaba muy bonito. Era feliz de tener una madre que lo quiere y lo trate bien, además de una hermanita que no sabía. "Rin seguro le gustara bailar"

"Rin… hace tiempo no la vemos, ¿me pregunto si estará bien?"

"esta con Sesshomaru-sama, entonces estará bien. Es un youkai poderoso y muy fuerte, más que Inubaka"

"cierto. Muy poderoso"

Recordó los momentos que peleaban y las luchas, como su forma de matar era tan fría peo elegante y se preguntaba si era como bailar, ya que para ella era eso, un baile asesino.

Al poco rato llegaron Sango y Miroku, quienes le dieron un espacio para calmarse y ver a su amiga sonreír y jugar con Shippo como una familia.

 _`Me pregunto si Kagome-chan es más feliz así, sin luchas´_

 _`La señorita Kagome debe vivir en la aldea y estar en paz. Lo que hizo Inuyasha solo la lastima´_ suspiro Miroku.

"hola chicos" saludo Kagome abrazando a Shippo y se congelo. Un gran fragmento la llamaba y sentía una presencia. "los fragmentos…"

"yo también lo siento" dijo Miroku viendo a donde la presencia era notable. "debemos ir."

"debemos esperar a Inuyasha" susurro Sango preparándose para la pelea.

"no tenemos tiempo. Vamos por el fragmento" dijo Kagome decidida. No se vería débil.

Todos la vieron y asintieron, era momento de pelear aun sin su amigo.

Kirara se transformó en su gran forma y las chicas montaron sobre ella, mientras Miroku corría con Shippo en su hombro. Rápido el grupo llego hacia donde la presencia era más fuerte y como mientras se acercaban Kagome sentía sus almas latir. ` _Kikyo_ ´

 **0000….**

El lugar apestaba a oscuridad, había sangre por doquier y gritos de algunos desafortunados aldeanos quienes pasaron por error. Gritos de madres llorar y hombres luchando por nada y todo, matándose entre ellos por error, como si no vieran nada más que sus pesadillas.

Del otro lado y con una gran sonrisa estaba un youkai alto de cabellos violetas manchados de sangre, sus manos eran garras donde tenía unos cristales que reflejaban el mal oscuro. Sus ojos rojos mirando con malicia la masacre que veía ante sus ojos y las personas que lloraban y maldecían, sus dientes filosos no dejaban de sonreír macabro y en su pecho el fragmento de la perla en plena oscuridad.

"¡mueran, griten estúpidos humanos!" reía el youkai mirando a un padre matar a otro hombre "¡sus pesadillas serán mías!"

El youkai reía cual demente dejando un frio sentimiento a los chicos que llegaban a ver el baño de sangre que se rodeaba la carretera.

"él tiene el fragmento" dijo Kagome tragándose su miedo y dolor ante los aldeanos.

"nunca vi este youkai" dijo Sango preparando su Hiraikotsu.

"debemos saber que le hizo a los aldeanos. No parecen comportarse con normalidad" vio a una señora gritar y llorar, rogando a alguien pedirle perdón pero sin dejar de llorar en un charco de sangre de un niño muerto.

Shippo solo asintió y se preparó para usar su fuego, lo único que podía hacer ante la pelea.

El youkai dejo de cacarear al oler un rico aroma a poder y sonrió, sabia de quien era. Su creador le había informado de tal belleza, una hermosa miko que tenía un gran poder, y si lo tomaba seria más fuerte que su maestro.

Se volteo ignorando al neko youkai, al kitsune, al monje que apestaba a maldición en su mano y la exterminadora para que solo veía a la miko de extrañas vestimentas. La vio de arriba abajo deleitándose de lo que sus escasas prendas dejaban a la vista y sonrió al ver su miraba asustada. Sería una deliciosa presa no solo para su poder, sino para la cama.

Su lengua cual serpiente paso por sus labios queriendo saborear a la miko, mientras esta se estremeció y sus amigos me prepararon para evitar un mal hacia su amiga.

"vaya, vaya, miren que trajo la muerte" sonrió el youkai.

"tiene el fragmento en su pecho" dijo Kagome preparando sus flechas.

"mi hermosa miko… mi maestro quiere tu presencia, pero me eres más útil para mi"

"quien es tu maestro" pregunto Miroku listo para usar sus sutras.

"Naraku" sonrió.

Todos se congelaron pero rápido se enfurecieron, era otra de sus creaciones.

"permítanme presentarme, soy Ciugoss" sonrió con sus dientes y rápido lanzo unos fragmentos que colgaban de sus caderas "y ahora son míos"

El grupo se separó alejándose de los fragmentos morados y negros. No querían saber que mal les hará.

Rápido Kagome apunto con sus flechas lista para lanzarlos, Sango lanzo su Hiraikotsu al youkai que lo esquivo y unos demonios menores aparecían para la pelea dirigidos por el youkai Ciugoss.

"destrúyanlos, pero la miko es mía" gruño con sus ojos rojos sin dejar de ver a Kagome.

Los youkai menores peleaban con Miroku mientras las abejas asesinas evitaban que use su agujero negro. Usando su personal y sus sutras alejo y destruyo a varios youkai, pero mientras peleaba se dio cuenta que se iba alejando de su amiga.

"¡señorita Kagome!"

Sango quien escucho el grito, noto a su amiga sola con Shippo a metro y medio de ella usando su fueron y sus trucos mágicos, no podía acercarse por unos youkai que la tenían rodeaba y Kirara peleaba con otros que se acercaban demasiado a su dueña.

Kagome tenía miedo, no solo por la pelea, sino por el youkai que parecía no solo querer su poder, sino otra cosa. Lanzo otra flecha mientras centraba su poder en un campo de energía muy débil, pero eficiente. Rápido lanzo las flechas centrando más su poder miko y destruyo otros.

"Inuyasha" rogo.

Los árboles se cortaron mientras una energía paso y destruyo un youkai tipo ogro que se acercaba a la sangre y sus amigos.

El grupo giro un momento para ver a Inuyasha blandiendo su espada, felices de verlo, hasta que notaron a la miko de barro y frialdad apuntar con su flechas más poderosas.

"¡Inuyasha!" grito feliz Kagome al verlo, pero dolió el verlo con Kikyo. ` _Realmente iba a reemplazarme_ ´.

"Inuyasha, tiene el fragmento en su pecho" dijo Kikyo apuntado con su flecha a otro youkai y eliminándolo.

"keh! Ya no lo tendrá cuando se lo corte"

"vamos"

Asintiendo Inuyasha corrió con Kikyo y ambos empezaron a destruir a otra banda de youkai menores.

Ciugoss no era un demonio feliz y no contento al ver que su presa no le prestaba atención, adoraba el aroma a miedo y desesperación que tenía al verlo y mientras se deleitaba al notar su poder. Era una presa perfecta y aun si Naraku quería a ella, él la tendría antes, sería su juguete perfecto.

Gruño fuerte y centro otros fragmentos, era hora de usar sus trucos. Sonrió amplio al ver la miko de ropas raras mirar triste y su aroma era igual al hanyu. ´ _Dulce dolor_ ´.

"¡Kurai akumu!" grito lanzando los fragmentos justo a los puntos de los humanos restantes y deleitándose por lo que vendría.

Kagome solo vio como Inuyasha trabajaba junto a Kikyo y como el extraño youkai lanzo otro fragmento, pero no pudo detenerlo y choco ante sus pies. Todo se volvió negro.

 **0000….**

Todo lo que sentía era miedo, pero tranquilidad. Era miedo a la oscuridad que sentía y el frio que recorría su cuerpo. Nada se podía ver donde estaba, solo oscuridad. El viento mecía algo que parecían cortinas altas y hojas parecían caer.

"¿dónde estoy?" dijo bajo como si temiese el mal cercano. "¿qué es este lugar?"

Sintió sus pies tocar algo sólido y como el lugar lento parecía cobrar alguna luz. La luz era lejos, más delante de ella y parecía llamarla.

La oscuridad no era agradable y lento siguió esa fuente de luz. Mientras caminaba iba notando que cortinas adornaban un pasillo que caminaba y como caían hojas y pétalos oscuros del cielo sin techo ni estrellas.

Una brisa llegaba de la nada, sin punto alguno y la hacía estremecer. Sus pasos fueron más rápidos hasta que llego hasta una fuente, un gran vidrio plateado como el mercurio y sus bordes eran flores y estrellas.

El vidrio como mercurio parecía agua que se mecía y sintiendo algo latir levanto sus dedos fino hasta la fuente tocándola con delicadez como si se rompiese al tacto.

Se sorprendió al notar como creo una onda y la imagen parecía volverse clara. Era un patio lleno de flores y un triciclo rosa con flores. Reconocía esa escena dentro de su cabeza pero se alejó del espejo al notar una figura pasar.

Un hombre alto de cabellos castaños, vestía camisa azul con pantalones vaqueros y zapatos negros. Tenía una gran sonrisa pero la sombra tapaba sus ojos, pero ella reconocía era figura, la había examinado con detalle todo el tiempo que pudo y atesoraba los momentos que tuvieron.

Al poco se giró con una gran sonrisa para abrazar una pequeña figura que corría hacia él y atraparlo.

Sintió el corazón encogerse al recordar ese momento, el saber que era ese preciso instante y las lágrimas picaron por salir.

Su padre y ella.

Sin poder apartar sus ojos de la figura se acercó más y se deleitó de como era su amado padre.

"Estrellita, ¿quieres hacerme el honor de balar conmigo?

"claro papi" dijo la niña, ella, saludando con su vestido rosa.

Su padre sonrió y tomo sus manos, mientras Kagome ponía sus pequeños pies sobre los zapatos de su padre y este guiaba su baile.

La sonrisa era grande y la de él era más, era feliz ver a su estrellita, su bebé era preciosa y feliz, siempre feliz y era feliz por eso.

El baile duro un rato hasta que la pequeña Kagome dejo los pies de su padre y bailo con él.

Él sonrió y siguieron bailando.

"un lindo baile hija"

"me gusta bailar contigo papi" dijo saltando feliz de bailar. "¿te enseño otro?"

"será un placer" sonrió sentándose en un banquito de piedra.

La vio moverse como si bailase flamenco usando unos cascabeles que traía la pequeña. La vio girar con cuidado y zapatear aun si no eran los zapatos correctos. Sonrió al verla sacar su pequeña lengua centrándose en otro paso moviendo sus manitos. Era difícil y la coreografía complicada para una pequeña pero sabía que su amada hija lo haría bien en un futuro y él la vería, allí, bajo los reflectores y siendo aplaudida y feliz ante el público. Sus labios tuvieron una sonrisa lejana al verla bailar mientras la pequeña ajena seguía moviéndose.

Lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas rojas y su respiración era corta y pesada. Sus piernas ya no la sostuvieron y se dejó caer mientras acariciaba el reflejo de su padre. Su amado y difunto padre y rememoraba en ese reflejo todos los momentos juntos.

Paso el tiempo cuando vino su tía y aprendió otro baile, cuando vino un primo y trajo prendas para bailar otras culturas y accesorios, cuando su abuelo la llevo feliz a las clases de baile japonés clásico, cuando su madre la vistió riendo con sus ropas y kimonos, pero lo más preciado era un pasador de pelo con sakuras y estrellas que su padre le dio, y sabía que estaba en su baúl de tesoros.

El tiempo pasaba y sin darse cuenta volvió al momento que fue al pasado, a encontrarse con Inuyasha, al verse enamorarse y ver por primera vez a Sesshomaru.

Su corazón estaba apretujado y susurraba lamentos y perdones. Aun se culpaba por la muerte de su padre y sentirse débil al ver el poder. Pero sintió calma al ver a Sesshomaru y no por primera vez se preguntó porque tenía paz al verlo, incluso cuando sabía que la atacaría y perdería un brazo, preguntándose porque en ese momento no solo detuvo ese ataque y vería a Sesshomaru.

´ _si no lo hubiera hecho, la pequeña Rin no estaría con él´_

Ese pensamiento la calmo y siguió rememorando sintiendo su corazón romperse cuando leves destellos de su padre pasaban.

Paso el tiempo y sin notar como los bordes del espejo parecía trabajar y ella estaba dentro del reflejo, mirando todo y sintiendo tres veces más lo que debía sentir, mientras lagrimas no dejaban sus mejillas y ojos rojos notando el tiempo que se derramaron.

Se vio luchar contra su vida, se vio ser feliz y sonrojarse con Inuyasha cuando la veía de esa manera tan suave y cálida, como si fuera la única.

Pero todo cambio al ver la resurrección de Kikyo, ella estaba allí, con vida cerca de su Shippo y supo que era cuando no tenía luz ni voto. Vio esa misma mirada y esa suave sonrisa que era de ella dedicada a Kikyo apenas viva. Incluso cuando lo lastima y le grito, él no dejaba de deprender amor ante ella y lo comprendió.

"nunca me vio… siempre fui Kikyo para él"

Sus simples y suaves palabras como el viento rompieron su corazón y dio luz a lo que comprendía.

Se vio seguir y luchar, se vio sufrir por cada pelea, pero era más doloroso cuando lo vio alejarse y los momentos que los vio declarándose amor y ella irse esperando un mañana donde Inuyasha la viese y la amase.

Pero nunca la amaría, nunca la vería como era ella, Kagome Higurashi, una adolescente del futuro donde tenía familia y deberes, donde tenía una vida y no solo la caza de unos fragmentos.

Nunca la vería y solo vería a Kikyo, desde el momento que la sintió y la nombro, supo que nunca la dejaría de comparar. No importa que haga, cuanto le sonreiría y cuidaría, siempre estaría Kikyo en sus ojos y corazón. Ella seria el reemplazo cuando se vaya, incluso cuando ella no lo quería cerca, él la cuidaba y por un momento se preguntó si era porque esperaría el momento y tendría su vida feliz con quien se parecía a su amor.

Un toque de dolor y el amor roto llenaron su corazón y se volvió a ver.

Los momentos de sus amigos, los cuidados de su pequeño que amaba como un hijo, incluso a Rin.

"Sesshomaru" susurro acariciando la suave figura del potente Daiyoukai del oeste.

Lo vio pelear, lo vio luchar contra Inuyasha y Naraku, lo vio proteger a Rin cuando era en peligro o secuestrada, lo vio verla, a su reflejo y ver esa mirada, era fría pero había algo detrás. Vio como cuidaba a Rin cuando se topaban o cuando sus ojos parecían más brillantes al verla sana y feliz cuando la recogía en su grupo cuando se iba lejos.

Sus lágrimas dejaron de surcar al ver a Sesshomaru allí, solo él. Dejo que su corazón roto se calme y abrazo los momentos que sintió los mejores, aun si su reflejo parecía asustado.

Entonces recordó. Tenía que pelear, tenía un bebé que cuidar, tenía a Rin que enseñar bailar. Tenía que dejar de ser una niña que buscaba el amor y aceptación de Inuyasha y dejarlo ir.

 _`Él no me ama, pero no significa que moriré por eso. No me dejare derrotar por eso´_

Asintiendo y sintiéndose rota pero más en paz como cuando bailaba busco algo para salir de ese hechizo.

El lugar era vacío y lento vio como el lugar tenía más color y se preguntó si era así que sufrían. Ella sufrió, sentía morirse cuando vio a su padre, cuando vio las luchas y muertes, cuando vio a Inuyasha con Kikyo, pero se recompuso. Ella tenía mejores cosas que perderse así.

"¡no te dejare ganar Ciugoss, nunca!" grito al cielo y apretó sus puños. Centro su poder de miko con fuerza como veía en sus prácticas, aplaudió y al extender sus manos creo un arco de pura energía espiritual rosa plateada, lo tomo como un arco sin dejar de concentrarse y extendió el hilo fino creando una flecha plateada.

"¡no te dejare vencerme!" grito lanzando la flecha al cielo.

Este fue dejando un chillido y una luz se deslumbro del cielo rompiendo todo como fragmentos y destruyendo el reflejo. Antes de romperse Kagome vio a su padre verla, a ella, y sonreírle.

"buena suerte estrellita"

"te amo papá. Te amo mucho" dijo dejando una última lagrima correr.

 **0000….**

El claro desprendía oscuridad y gritos.

Ciugoss era feliz al notar la melancolía y notar a los guerreros perderse y rogar, incluso al punto de la muerte cuando el tonto hanyu uso su espada para atacar a quien era la miko extraña, pero una energía la protegía, incluso si él se acercaba. Incluso su cristal donde están encerrados rememorando su sufrimiento no dejaba que se acerque.

Pero no era feliz, la miko desprendía paz incluso cuando mostraba más tristeza. Ese era su poder. Dejarlos dentro de la energía, dentro de sus cristales y mostrarles su vida, sus pesadillas, sus momentos donde se perderían y matarían. La vida de un humano no era feliz y nunca cuando se centraba en youkai, pero la miko era extraña. Incluso la miko de barro parecía desprender más maldad que otra cosa.

Un sonido de sus cristales rotos y un destello de energía, el claro destello y sintió los otros cristales romperse y su maldad ser drenada.

La luz lento se esfumo para mostrar a Kagome, con su mirada molesta pero decidida y su arco y flechas de energía en sus manos. Al ver al youkai no dudo y lanzo otras fechas de energía apuntando a los puntos vitales. No se resentía cuando vio a su Shippo llorar acurrucado y pedir perdón.

"no te dejare deñar a _mi_ hijo" gruño lanzando otra flecha y correr hacia el youkai.

Este sintió dolor al ser purificado, no eran como las flechas que sintió al principio, sino eran más puras que lo mataban. La miko siguió lanzando y la vio como guerrera un momento al correr hacia él, y usando su arco golpearlo con fuerza como si fuera una espada.

El chillo con fuerza e intento defenderse, pero la miko no lo dejaba. Esta tenía su mirada fría pero decidida, como si no tuviera maldad pero protección a todo.

Cuando Shippo sollozo, gruño con fuerza y sintió los fragmentos de ella palpitar como hacia al despertar, pero no presto atención y centro su energía para eliminar la amenaza para su bebé. Centro su energía y creo de la nada unas plumas blancas brillantes expulsándolas a Ciugoss cegándolo un momento, sin detenerse giro como si bailase valet y siguió creando las plumas entorno al youkai, rodeándolo y eliminado el mal. Con fuerza se centró más y con su arco paso entorno al youkai lastimándolo y matándolo lento.

Sintiendo destellos de energía pura, Shippo fue el primero en salir de su dolor y ver algo brillante.

Ojos verde botella vieron plumas hermosas y como varias de ellas parecían caer cerca de él, calmándolo y reconoció el aroma. Su madre lo cuidaba. Aun con miedo y dolor a recordar la muerte de sus madres, cuando casi pierde a Kagome y sus viajes, centro sus ojos para ver a Kagome, allí como si bailase entorno al youkai con una suave sonrisa como si fuera libre cerrando sus ojos sin miedo a nada y las plumas purificando el mal.

Por un momento se preguntó si murió y fue al cielo que decían o si estaba viendo a la princesa de los cuantos que le dijo su mami.

Solo al verla se olvidó del dolor y miedo, pero no se movió de su círculo de plumas blancas, tampoco vio a sus amigos que seguían perdidos en sus miedos o la miko de barro que parecía salir de sus pesadillas y ver con oscuridad y promesa de rencor.

Al terminar de girar por última vez suspiro suave y vio a donde estaría el youkai, pero no había nadie, solo cenizas con plumas blancas.

Se sintió en paz y no quería dejarlo, pero el susurro y un sollozos suave de Shippo trajeron su mente para verlo, sonrió al notarlo calmado y abrió sus brazos dejando caer su arco que se desintegro con destellos de luz. Incluso las plumas parecían esfumarse.

Sin evitarlo el pequeño corrió como pudo con lágrimas y miedo de perderla y se dejó abrazar. "¡Tenía miedo!"

"Ya mi bebé. Mami está aquí… shh, todo estará bien" dijo acariciando y meciendo a su pequeño.

"Si mami" susurro, sintiendo feliz y un sueño realidad.

Kagome aun en paz, sintió los fragmentos en su pecho latir como al salir de sus pesadillas y giro hacia las cenizas donde el fragmento posaba bajo las ultimas plumas blancas, estaba oscuro pero donde las plumas tocaban parecía purificarse, lento lo tomo en su mano y se purifico mostrando un bello rosa plateado.

Sonrió y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad.

El grito de Shippo llamar a Kagome saco del trance a todos, a excepción de Inuyasha que aun estaba choqueado por la muerte de su madre y todo lo que sufrió, y la muerte de Kikyo.

Sango y Miroku con lágrimas y llenos de tristeza se centraron y vieron a donde los gritos del infante de su grupo los guiaba.

"¡Kagome!" gritaron al notar la figura tendida y sin moverse.

Con el cuerpo pesado de rememorar sus pesadillas, corrieron a la miko y Kirara también ya pequeñita.

Shippo seguía llamando a Kagome luego de verla caerse y sin moverse, tenía miedo luego de la muerte de su última familia, no quería perderla, si lo haría moriría, no quería estar más solo.

"¡Kagome! ¡Mami despierta! ¡Mami!"

"Shippo-chan, ¿qué paso?" pregunto Sango acorriendo y acercándose al cuerpo de su amiga. Estaba quieta, pálida y con rastros de lágrimas y sangre, pero tenía paz en su rostro y temió que estaba muerta. Rápido comprobó sus signos vitales como aprendió y enseño Kagome y suspiro de alivio al verla viva.

Miroku quien tenía sus sentidos más en alerta giro sus ojos hacia todo el claro viendo a los youkai exterminados y los pocos aldeanos que sobrevivieron estaba desmayados. Expandió sus poderes pero no noto ningún youkai cerca, nada maligno, como si el lugar hubiera sido purificado.

Rápido se dejó guiar por lo único malo que sintió y sus ojos violetas fueron hacia Kikyo que miro al suelo, ocultando sus ojos llenos de malicia y promesas.

Vio a su amigo lento salir de sus memorias al seguir escuchando a Sango gritar el nombre de su amiga y pedir que despierte.

Asintiendo lanzo unos sutras para crear un campo débil, por si acaso, e ir hacia las chicas.

Sango tenía a Kagome en su regazo y Shippo no dejaba de abrazar su mano como si se fuera a esfumar.

Todos tenían lágrimas pero Shippo no dejaba de llorar para que Kagome despierte.

"debemos buscar un lugar seguro"

"no despierta Miroku, mi mami no despierta"

"tranquilo Shippo-chan, debe estar débil, se desmayó" intento calmar al infante como también ella.

"pero…"

"Ahora debemos irnos y recomponernos. También saber que paso y que era ese youkai"

Asintiendo Sango intento acomodar a su amiga y noto el puño donde Shippo tocaba cerrado "¿qué es?"

"es el fragmento" dijo Shippo entre hipos "mami lo tomo y se desmayó"

"lo purifico con fuerza, por eso esta así"

"¿es malo? Antes no era así"

"debió ser que se cansó con los trucos de ese youkai, todos lo tenemos" suspiro, era débil, incluso para mantener su escudo. Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Kikyo susurrar algo a Inuyasha que despertó completamente e irse hacia el bosque.

"volveré. Sé que volveré a la vida"

* * *

 **SALIO MI HERMOSO CAPITULO 7!**

 **Espero les guste como me esmere en hacerlo!**

 **Se me salio la chispa y no sabia que hacer si no lo escribia. Casi perdi esta historia cuando murio la bateria de mi compu. Quise morir, pero lo bueno era que sabia que escribi.**

 **Ok, espero les guste. se que deje algun cabo suelto con este y el otro cap, pero los pondre ya que me gusto lo que puse en mi otro cap.**

 **para las fans de Sesshomaru-hermoso-frio-yokai-ojitosdorados-sama tendra un capitulo. quise poner en claro lo de Kagome ya que cuando se topen ella intentare ver otra parte del amor que solo ojos para reverde-Inu-baka-yasha.**

 **bueno, tambien espero les guste mucho y como siempre espero sus florecientes comentarios! me gusta leerlos ya que me dice que hice bien y me alegra mucho!**

 **bueno os dejo. y espero les guste mi cap! BESOS! .Sakurai❀**

 **PD: Kurai Akumu - pesadillas oscuras. Iba aponerlo en ingles pero recorde que los youkai no hablarian ingles, saldria un poco rapero. jeje o(≧∇≦o)**


	9. Capitulo 8- Palacio del Oeste- part 1

**Capitulo 8- Palacio del Oeste - Parte 1.**

El sol estaba saliendo por el horizonte y los soldados estaban patrullando los alrededores de la fortaleza. Dentro del palacio los sirvientes despertaban para sus trabajos matutinos y los deberé que se deben implementar para el cuidado del palacio. Otros estaban en vigilancia de dichas habitaciones e incluso en arreglos que se harían en un sector del palacio.

Dentro de una habitación donde el sol entraba estaba decorado con telas de colores y muchas flores en jarrones adornaban la pieza, un tocador pequeño con una cinta de pelo y adornos de flores. Unas sábanas se movieron y de dentro salió una pequeña figura infantil de cabellos chocolate.

"señorita Rin, hora de despertar" llamaron desde la puerta e ingresaron. "buenos días señorita".

"buenos días Kyora-san" saludo Rin entre bostezos. Su puño fregando sus ojos para despejar el sueño. "Rin tuvo un sueño".

"¿qué sueño señorita?" sonrió la youkai pájaro. Tenía cabellos negros con un relieve de plumas negras y ojos negros grandes, su kimono era de plata con el emblema del palacio.

"mmm… sin no recuerda" dijo luego de pensarlo. "Era un sueño lindo y triste, eso recuerda Rin".

La sirvienta asintió y preparo el baño de la humana. Desde que la pequeña llego al palacio ella fue su sirvienta. Rápido preparo el baño con aroma a flores y al finalizar le coloco su kimono preferido, cuadrados de naranja y blanco, con su cinta de pelo.

Rápido la pequeña infante corrió sonriente seguía de su sirvienta hasta el comedor. Allí ya estaba el lord del palacio, Sesshomaru Taisho.

"buenos días, Sesshomaru-sama" saludo alegre la pequeña sentándose a la derecha del lord.

"Rin".

La pequeña sonrió ante el saludo de su señor y figura paterna. Al poco llego Jaken y el desayuno fue servido.

"¿Rin puede jugar hoy en el jardin?"

"niña, termina de comer y luego habla" le regaño Jaken comiendo su pescado.

"¡sí!" sonrió y trago rápido. "Rin puede, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin extraña jugar como con la señorita Kagome".

"¿la miko?

"si señor Jaken" sonrió feliz. "la señorita Kagome enseño a Rin a jugar a las escondidas y Rin quiere jugarlo con Kyora-san. Seguro nos divertiremos"

"otro de los juegos de la extraña miko" murmullo Jaken.

La pequeña niña miro con ojos chocolate a su señor y este asintió sutilmente, tomándolo como aceptación sonrió más feliz.

Al terminar el grupo partió a sus respectivos lugares. La pequeña niña en busca de su sirvienta Kyora y Sesshomaru a su despacho mirando la pila de pergaminos que debía inspeccionar con cuidado. Jaken en busca de atormentar algún sirviente para que la casa este impecable y llegar los pergaminos devuelva al despacho de su señor.

El lord del oeste se sentó en su escritorio y miro el jardín donde la risa de la pequeña Rin llegaba. Suspiro mentalmente y tomo la pila en comienzo a su trabajo.

Ser el señor de las tierras del Oeste era un trabajo duro, no solo el patrullaje de los límites y matar a quienes ingresaban sin permiso y querer matar a su señorío, sino el tratado de sectores de los youkai y límites con humano, lo que lo ponía de mal humor. El único tratado con humanos que hacía era aquel que era habitado por la princesa que logro conquistar al más gran youkai del Oeste, El General Perro, su padre. Por él, aún mantenía esas tierras habitadas por humanos.

Gruño ante el pensamiento de su padre al engañar a su madre, la poderosa Inukimi, la señora del Palacio de la Luna. Aun recordaba cuando llego luego de su pelea con el aroma a una humana, creyendo que era una insignificancia lo ignoro, pero no lo logro cuando más y más aparecía con ese aroma a humano, para el final descubrir que tendría otro miembro en la mana, un hanyu, uno que era un hijo de un padre infiel. Un niño que además de débil, no honraba las tierras de su padre y quedo enamorado de una miko que lo traiciono. Su medio hermano, Inuyasha.

Pero algo bueno era que recordaba de su padre, y era cuando se escapó y logro encontrar a aquella extraña figura, aquella mujer de vestimenta blanca y cabellos cual noche, su aroma aun en sus pensamientos y sus movimientos extraños pero delicados, que ninguna bailarina que traía en los festejos del palacio podía igualar. No importase si asistía a la fiestas de otros Lords, ninguna bailarina era igual que la suya, su compañera que su bestia reclamo, nadie podía igualarla. Todas las noches espero y busco a esa extraña mujer, pero nunca volvió a llegar y su aroma se esfumo con el tiempo, como la tranquilidad del palacio, para que al poco su padre trajese otro aroma de mujer y engañase a su madre. Desde ese día el palacio no volvió a ser el mismo.

El mismo cambio, volviéndose más frio y ágil en la lucha política como las batallas. Era un guerrero reconocido, no tanto como su padre que era una leyenda, pero siempre buscaba ser el mejor, sería el mejor por su compañera que volviera, lo sabía. Año tras año iba mejorando y siendo el Lord del Oeste cuando su padre decidió irse.

Aun recordaba cuando le hablo en las playas que solían ir con su madre en verano, para despejarse de los papeleos y luchas del Oeste.

"¿tienes algo que proteger?"

Esas palabras aún estaban grabadas en su mente. Él no tenía a quien proteger, tampoco le daría el gusto de saberlo, él esperaría a su compañera desaparecida y cuando tuviera las tierras la buscaría.

Esa noche su padre no volvió y el Oeste tuvo un nuevo lord al día siguiente. Su madre se mantuvo a su lado un par de décadas y se volvió al palacio que le correspondía, mientras él estaría solo en el Palacio del Oeste, con Ah-Un y Jaken, su sirviente.

Aun volvía a buscar a su compañera sin hallazgos y durante un tiempo de pelea no la busco, tampoco su recuerdo. Tenía que peleas con los Gato Leopardo, sus enemigos naturales, que buscaban venganza con su padre difunto. Ese tiempo supo que Inuyasha, el hanyu y medio hermano, no era digno de ser otro de los príncipes del Oeste, nunca llego para la lucha por las tierras de su padre, solo se quedó con su miko y quedarse dormido por ella, para siempre.

Estaba furioso, iba a darle una sola oportunidad por la memoria de su padre, y el hanyu nunca llego. Buscaría venganza y tomaría lo que era suyo, hasta que la vio.

Esa extraña niña de ojos azules y cabellera negra. Por un momento ese cabello recordó a esa extraña mujer de la noche pero se esfumo al verla al lado del hanyu y sentir su aroma de humana y el suyo. Esa niña no era como su pareja y su bestia se quedó dormida, no despertando por su compañera perdida y solo despertar para las batallas por el Oeste.

Una risa llego a sus oídos recordando al infante. Rin era su único consuelo de no estar solo. Esa niña que siempre le sonreía no importa si volvía con las garras manchadas de sangre o mataba a esos monjes que la tomaron, esa niña solo lo tenía a él y eso basto para tener que protegerla. Era su cachorro, su protegida, y lo único que calmaba sus ansias de buscar a su compañera donde quiera que estuviera. Aun recorriendo todo Sengoku no la sentía y eso molestaba a su bestia y a él. No queriendo pensar que su compañera estaba muerta.

Lento sus pensamientos volvieron a esa noche de luna llena y como su figura desapareció para dejar un objeto, un anillo.

Sus garras fueron a la cómoda cerca de su mesa y extrajo de una caja de madera tallada como la luna llena una cajita donde el anillo estaba oculto en seda de plata como la extraña vestimenta de su compañera desaparecida.

Era un simple anillo de acero con un cristal azul rodeado de perlas. Era delicado y perfecto para su compañera, aun en todos esos años pasados lo mantenía con sumo cuidado y evitaba que otros lo vieran. Su aroma original se había perdido hacia años de su partida y solo tenía ese objeto para recordar que era realidad.

Suspirando tan bajo que nadie escuchaba tomo el anillo entre sus garras con reverencia y lo movió a la luz del sol. Aun brillaban y era bien cuidado, entre sus garras era pequeño y supo que las manos de su compañera eran final y delicadas. Había buscado a una youkai con esos dedos y cabello, pero nada llegaba a él, nadie estaba a la altura de su compañera.

Lento deposito el anillo y lo guardo entre sus ropas como siempre hacia y volvió a la pila de pergaminos.

 **0000….**

En el jardín donde las flores estaban escasas al llegar el otoño la pequeña Rin corría entre las escasas flores y jugaba con su sirvienta que seguía las órdenes de la infante del extraño juego.

"te encontré" rio Rin atrapando a su sirvienta "Rin gana, Rin gana. Seguro la señorita Kagome estará feliz de Rin".

"¿la señorita Kagome, señorita Rin?"

"¡si! La señorita Kagome es muy buena con Rin, siempre le cuenta cuentos y le enseña muchas cosas" dijo extendiendo sus brazos de la cantidad de cosas aprendidas. "siempre hace feliz a Rin y cuando Sesshomaru-sama se va, la señorita cuida a Rin. También juego con mi amigo Shippo-chan".

"oh, me alegro señorita".

"sabes Kyora-san" murmuro arrodillándose y la sirvienta la siguió divertida. "Rin tiene un secreto".

"¿qué secreto señorita?"

"sabes… Rin tiene una mamá y un hermanito"

La sirvienta se sorprendió y lo demostró agrandando sus ojos negros. No recordaba que su señor tuviera un cónyuge o que la infante tuviera una familia aún viva, aun recordaba que la pequeña conto de su familia difunta y le sorprendió que aun mantuviera la pureza de la felicidad infantil.

"oh".

"sí, ahora Rin tiene una mamá y un hermanito, Rin esta tan feliz, pero es secreto".

"¿porque es secreto señorita?"

"porque mi hermanito y yo tenemos en secreto que mamá es nuestra mamá".

Eso sorprendió más a la sirvienta como confundió.

"¿su mamá no sabe que es su mamá?" pregunto e ideas de hijos no reconocidos paso por su mente.

"sí, mi hermanito y yo estamos en secreto que mamá es mamá y que mi papá no sabe que es mi papá"

"¿oh?"

"jeje, ahora Rin tiene una gran familia" sonrió y corrió por el campo ignorante de la mirada perpleja, confundida y casi asustadiza de Kyora.

La tarde paso con calma hasta que llego la merienda donde Rin corrió para sus clases que dio el señor Sesshomaru, era su protegida y debía aprender cosas para sobrevivir. Rin corrió a su pieza donde fue en búsqueda de sus materiales de dibujo que dio la señorita Kagome, rápido fue a la sala donde su maestro, un youkai búho estaba esperando mirando la ventana en búsqueda del sol.

"buenas tardes Sonryu- sensei" saludo Rin.

"llega a tiempo pequeña. Ahora empecemos con poesía".

"¡si!"

Rápido Rin pensó en sus deberes y sonrió feliz tomando otro de los pergaminos donde la poesía infantil estaba presente. Lento y con cuidado hablo sobre cada palabra y cada paisaje que describía, pero le aburrían cuando no tenían ese toque mágico que la señorita Kagome mantenía. Se preguntó mientras leía sobre los montes si la señorita le leería una poesía la próxima vez que se vean, si su señor estaría feliz por Rin y si un día todos serian una gran y feliz familia.

"estuvo bien pequeña" sonrió el youkai búho a Rin. "la próxima vez debes tomar aire con cuidado y no detener la lectura".

"si señor" dijo feliz.

"bien, ahora pasaremos a la escritura" dijo pasando un pergamino, tinta y pincel.

"Rin sabe escribir, Rin practico mucho" sonrio.

El búho asintió viendo como la pequeña sacaba la lengua concentrada y con cuidado pasaba el pincel sobre la hoja. Lento la vio suspirar aliviada cuando no manchaba y se concentraba más en las palabras difíciles. Aun no podía creer que enseñase a una humana, una pequeña y muy sonriente humana, pero había conocido a Inu No Taisho de joven y no tena problemas con humanos, al menos la pequeña tenía hambre de aprender y no salía huyendo de él. Con sus pocas características de búho como sus ojos y cabello blanco con toques negro y gran sabiduría. La pequeña delante de él era una buena aprendiz y le causaba gracia cuando Jaken salía castigado al caos que creaba la infante.

Asintió cuando la vio terminar de escribir unas flores, sus preferidas, y pasar de nuevo a otros textos.

 **0000….**

"eso es todo, pequeña"

"gracias Sonryu-sensei. Rin practicara mucho, mucho, para que Sesshomaru-sama este feliz de Rin. También su familia".

Asintiendo que la pequeña soñase con una familia se retiró ese día.

Rin miro sus deberes y sonrió pensando en mostrarlos a su mami, mientras llegaba su sirvienta y la preparaba para la cena.

Al llega al comedor ya estaba presente su señor y le sonrió feliz. Siempre era feliz cuando lo veía. Jaken estaba sentado y murmurando cosas.

"hoy Rin hizo sus deberes y Sonryu-sensei dice que Rin lo hizo muy bien" platico de su día. "también jugué mucho en el jardín, las flores que planto Rin están muy bonitas, pero ya van a dormir…"

"se marchitas niña" le recordó Jaken.

"se duermen, como dice la señorita Kagome, así despertaran en primavera muy felices y brillantes" dijo firme. Feliz de que su mami le diga donde iban algunas flores en otoño. "pero cuando la vea, le preguntare si hay flores que aún están en época fría. Tal vez pueda plantarlas y tener muchas flores en inverno, será muy bonito. Si, Rin las plantara y las flores brillaran en la nieve y la señorita Kagome será muy feliz como Sesshomaru-sama" canto feliz.

Sesshomaru miraba intrigante a su protegida, todo el tiempo que se vieron hablaba de la extraña miko y sus gustos de verla nuevamente. No era que sus pensamientos iban tras la miko de su medio hermano, sin embargo estos pasaban cuando Rin hablaba de ello y volvieron sus preguntas. Una miko con extrañas ropas, adoptando a un kitsune como suyo, estando con un hanyu y hablar de una manera diferente a otros que conocía, las dudas de la miko eran amplias, como también sabía que podía confiarle el cuidado de Rin.

Suspirando dentro suyo volvió a terminar su plato, en lo que Rin seguía tarareando melodías desconocidas y hablar sobre las flores que plantaría en su jardín privado, cerca del estudio de Sesshomaru.

"Rin podrá decirle cuanto practico a la señorita y seguro le dará un premio" dijo Rin.

"una simple mosa no sabe leer ni escribir, niña" gruño Jaken.

"pero la señorita sabe "muchas" cosas" dijo ampliando la palabra divertida "tanto que cuando Rin le pregunta la señorita Kagome sabe. Como cuando Rin pregunto porque Rin…"

Sesshomaru se desconectó de la plática entre su sirviente y Rin, sus pensamientos de nuevo habían vuelto hacia la miko extraña y de nuevo se preguntó porque sus pensamientos iban a ese lugar. Era una simple humana que viajaba con su medio hermano. Debía molestarlo como siempre era, pero en su lugar sus pensamientos iban a las características de ella. Una niña en comparación con él, tenía extrañas formas de hablar y elementos que nunca había visto y eso solía darle curiosidad, pero también sabía que podía confiarle a ella sobre el cuidado de su protegida, una niña humana que parecía tenerle cariño.

Su bestia gruñía mientras pensaba como era tratada por su medio hermano y que estarían haciendo. Aunque sabía que ella no era su compañera porque no podía notar el cambio de aroma, pero le era difícil cuando ella estaba bañada con el molesto olor de su medio hermano, pero su bestia le decía que ella no estaba marcada, que podía ser suya. Tal pensamiento causo un leve ceño fruncido que Jaken noto y tembló ante el castigo que tendría.

"Rin, es hora de dormir".

"si Sesshomaru-sama" dijo feliz. "buenas noches Sesshomaru-sama, señor Jaken."

Rápido la pequeña corrió y fue a dormir. Tendría un largo y divertido día mañana.

Sesshomaru sin verla se levantó y fue directo a su estudio.

Las salas estaban el silencio y la noche era fresca anunciando que el otoño estaba mas cercana. El viento traía muchos aromas, pero en ninguna parte estaba aquel que sus pensamientos iban y gruñía.

Sus ojos dorados vieron el cielo donde la luna estaba presente e iluminaba su estudio con solo dos velas.

La miko apareció en sus pensamientos tan rápido que apenas lo capto y volvió a pensar la razón de aquello y como su bestia parecía querer decir algo, pero volvía a dormir, hasta que apareciera su compañera.

En sus dedos estaba aquel anillo que su compañera dejo y sin su aroma ni rastro de ella parecía que hubiera sido una ilusión, pero sabía que no lo era. Sin embargo la esperanza de verla se esfumaba de sus pensamientos cuando volvía a pensar en sus terrenos y las batallas que debía ganar y planear.

Era Sesshomaru Taisho, el Lord de las tierras del Oeste, hijo de Inu No Taisho, anterior lord. No debía dejarse pensar en una compañera ni una miko que no tenían momento en su presente.

Lento dejo el anillo en su cajita y la guardo en el fondo de sus cajones para volver a sus papeleos.

 **0000….**

La mañana en el oeste era como otras desde que llego, pero había algo que era diferente que otras y entre ellas era la visita de un lord de las tierras de Norte que llegaba de visita y no solo, sino con una youkai hembra.

"bienvenidos al palacio de Oeste. El amo Sesshomaru-sama los esperara en la sala" anuncio una youkai sirviente.

"llévanos" ordeno el lord. Guio a la joven youkai con él.

Al llegar a la sala y las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar un youkai leve pero poderoso y se vio al lord del Oeste, Sesshomaru Taisho. Este vestía con sus típicas ropas blancas dejando la armadura como muestra de general de batalla. Sus ojos dorados y fríos sin emoción miraron al lord del Norte. Un youkai de cabellos negros ceniza espeso hasta la baja espalda con unos cuernos, ojos rojos apagados, pálida piel con un kimono gris ceniza con bordado blanco en orquídea. En su cuello y clavícula mostrada unas franjas en gris oscuro mostrando su estatus de Lord y youkai puro. Un youkai cabra

"saludos Daiyoukai del Oeste, Sesshomaru-sama. Me presento este día, Katashi no Kita. Y mi acompañante, mi hija Misaki."

La doncella hizo una reverencia y con sutileza miro al lord del Oeste.

Sesshomaru asintió y miro a la joven invitada. Una youkai de cabellos rubios ondulados hasta las caderas adornados con flores de seda y ojos celestes, vestía un kimono de dos tres piezas en blanco, rojo y negro con bordados de pétalos de flores de orquídea. Las franjas youkai eran rojas viajando desde su fino cuello hasta la clavícula y más, dejando a otros hombres las ansias de saber más, pero para él no. Era una simple youkai que tenía una sonrisa traviesa y molesta.

"eh venido para hablar sobre las fronteras, como informe en las cartas, Sesshomaru-sama."

"lo eh leído" dijo simple y llano.

El youkai Katashi asintió con una suave sonrisa y asintió a la joven para adelantarse y ser vista por el Daiyoukai del Oeste. Aunque sea el señor del Norte, las peleas eran molestas y debía admitir que el Oeste siempre fue una fuente de poder y riquezas que quería tener.

"mi nombre es Misaki" dijo suave su nombre. "espero el lord del Oeste no este molesto con mi presencia y espero no ofender, pero anhelaba poder visitar el Oeste, dicen que es hermoso en esta época y espero poder verlas" dijo suave Misaki.

Asintiendo llamo a Jaken para mostrarles el palacio, en lo que iba con el lord del Norte y hablar sobre los limítrofes de sus fronteras.

"por aquí señora Misaki" dijo Jaken con una suave reverencia.

Misaki asintió y le dio una coqueta sonrisa al lord del Oeste y este no inmuto nada, dejándola con una leve molestia que no mostraría.

Había practicado y siempre salido triunfal ante los hombres y esperaba que toda la labor que creo sea suficiente para ser la señora del Oeste. Había oído leyendas y dichos del señor Sesshomaru, el más frio y gran guerrero, después del padre, y esperaba poder tenerlo con ella. Cualquier hembra youkai anhelaba estar en los aposentos del lord Sesshomaru y no solo como concubina ni alguien para pasar el calor del celo, no, sino alguien para ser su señora y estar a su lado. Y sabía que triunfaría.

Con una sonrisa suave siguió al youkai bajo hasta una habitación con vista a los maravillosos jardines donde visualizaba las ultimas flores aun por marchitarse por el frio otoño. Elegante y suave como la seda se sentó cerca de la mesita donde estaban unas tazas de té de flores y unos bocadillos, debía ser hermosa y elegante al ser vista por la servidumbre del Lord del Oeste, porque un día seria su señora y sabría qué hacer.

Sin moverse al retirarse la servidumbre miro el jardín y como el suave viento mecía las hojas rojas y lagunas marchitas. Era un precioso jardín y más bello al imaginarse compartirlo con el Daiyoukai del Oeste.

Era la quinta hija del segundo hijo del Daiyoukai del Norte y sabía que no conseguiría lo que quería si no era ágil en sus planes. Tener hermanas bellas y hermanos no era divertido para ella, tampoco que el hermano de su padre sea el mayor y su hijo sea el siguiente en la línea del trono. Algunas de sus hermanas y hermanos eran tranquilos en casarse con algún señor de las mismas tierras o recolectar la elegancia en artes finas, pero ella no. Ella al ser la menor quería más que los hermanos, quería ser vista y amada como una fina y elegante youkai y aspiraba a más que sus restantes familias. Por esa razón su padre le ánimo y la dejo entrenar con las mejores maestras de la seducción y la suave platica. Más aún que ella salió como su madre, hermosa de cabellos rubios y amplios para tapar sus cuernos pequeños entre su cabellera, hermoso cuerpo que mostraba su kimono, lleno pecho, fina cintura y curveadas caderas para hijos fuertes. Había sido perfecta y esperaba que era suficiente para el Señor del Oeste.

Había escuchado rumores que nunca tomo a una compañera, tampoco en las épocas donde el youki era caliente y debían tomar una hembra, en ningún momento se escuchó del harem que otros lords tenían con ellos, tampoco alguna aspirante a señora del Oeste. Pero eso no la detendría, ella sería la señora no importa cual elegante y final debía ser y fingir gustarle las flores blancas del Oeste, aunque sus preferidas sean rojas sangrientas.

Asintiendo comió un poco del postre y el té, aunque no fueran sus preferidos y miro el jardín, flores blancas terminaban de marchitarse y hojas del viento se mecían trayendo los pocos aromas a flores. Todo era perfecto, hasta que el mismo viento trajo un aroma en particular que logro molestarla y mostrarlo en su perfecto rostro.

Un humano.

El aroma a humano logro que su rostro sea agrio y miro hacia donde el viento traía el aroma. Según recordaba estaba en la sala de invitados especiales y un ceño más fruncido ocupo su rostro.

 _` ¡¿Porque un simple humano está aquí y más en esas salas?!´_ pensó molesta.

Quería levantarse y ver a esa sabandija que estaba en el palacio del Oeste, el palacio que costo ingresar y no quería que nadie arruinase su oportunidad.

Molesta llamo a una youkai sirvienta con un youki y las puertas se abrieron para mostrar a la misma hembra que la atendió.

"si señora" dijo aun en reverencia.

"quiero saber que trae ese aroma… "particular""

"¿aroma, señora?"

"sí, el viento trajo un aroma repulsivo… uno humano" dijo lo último suave y mirando fijo a la sirvienta que se congelo.

La sirvienta medito rápido. Se suponía que algunos ya sabían de la pequeña Rin, pero al escuchar el tono de la invitada causo una molestia como preocupación. Molestia por hablar de tal manera del infante ya que sabía que en el palacio se bañaba con flores y preocupación de que haría si se enterase que habita una humana en el palacio.

"ya mismo lo resolveré señorita"

"espero así sea, no me gusta ese olor" dijo tapando su nariz elegante con su kimono.

La sirvienta asintió y rápido fue hacia Kyora, la sirvienta principal de la pequeña humana. Rin tenía órdenes de no mostrarse en ese sector del palacio ese día, aunque con otros invitados ella iba y venía, pero en esta ocasión la pequeña debía quedarse en el sector indicado.

"Kyora-san" llamo al verla y suspiro aliviada al verla con la pequeña Rin. "justo quería hablar contigo"

"¿pasa algo?"

"es la invitada del lord Sesshomaru, dice que capto un "cierto aroma""

Kyora se congelo y tomo la mano de Rin más fuerte. Capto el tono que uso la joven sirvienta y era usado cuando los invitados parecían más disgustados por el aroma de Rin. Desde que llego al palacio la pequeña infante siempre olía a flores silvestres y era su aroma único con el aroma a humano, pero las flores siempre eran más fuertes.

Asintiendo tomo en brazos a Rin. "bien, iré a las habitaciones. Sigue con tu labor."

"así será." dijo y rápido volvió a la habitación de la invitada.

"¿Kyora-san, Rin hizo algo malo?"

Kyora la miro y negó con una sonrisa mientras volvían a las habitaciones. "no señorita Rin, es solo que la invitada parece muy aguda en algunos sentidos."

Rin asintió. "Entonces Rin se portara muy bien, así Sesshomaru-sama se alegrara."

Asintiendo la sirvienta abrazo a su protegida y procuro buscar distracciones para habitar exclusivamente en su pieza.

 **0000….**

"Entonces con esto terminan los papeles para las fronteras. Siempre es un placer hablar con usted Señor Sesshomaru."

"lo mismo digo Lord Takashi, las fronteras serán respetadas como dictan los papales hacia el Daiyoukai del Norte"

Asintiendo el youkai Takashi no Kita miro al Lord y sonrió. "me pregunto su podría el Lord del Oeste tener un momento con mi protegida. La joven Misaki me informo que estaba ansiosa de poder ver los jardines del palacio."

"una sirvienta estará a sus órdenes" dijo sin emoción. El youkai asintió con una sonrisa.

Sabia que la youkai hembra quería, ser la Señora del Oeste, pero él no tenía pensamientos de buscar una compañera, más cuando la batalla contra Naraku pesaba en sus pensamientos y más cuando su orgullo fue pisado al secuestrar a su protegida y usarlo al darle el brazo humano, entre varios delitos. La búsqueda de una compañera y señora del Oeste no estaba en su lista.

El youkai asintió y ambos salieron del despacho para ver a Jaken conducir al invitado hacia el comedor, donde servirían una merienda y tal vez despedir a los invitados.

En el caminar encontraron a la joven Misaki caminar hacia ellos con la misma youkai que la sirvió. La joven al ver al Lord del Oeste enderezo sutilmente su postura y coloco una suave y coqueta sonrisa para el Lord. Quería su atención a toda costa y lo lograría, pero el Lord no mostro emoción ni su varonil aroma mostro cambio lo que pisoteo los intentos de la joven, pero aun así sonrió. Había pedido a su padre la oportunidad de estar allí y aprovecharía todo momento.

"vaya, la noche está llegando" dijo mirando uno de los ventanales. "¿mi Lord, podríamos pasar la noche en las tierras del Oeste? No quisiera que algo malo le sucediese."

"nuestro anfitrión dirá, Misaki."

"por supuesto padre. Todo lo que diga Lord Sesshamaru" sonrió.

Misaki volvió a ver al lord pero esté tenía la mirada no en ella, sino en el ventanal y parecía pensar algo, pero no sabía. Al poco asintió e indico que preparasen unas habitaciones a los invitados. Sonrió.

"gracias Lord Sesshomaru. Podremos seguir discutiendo sobre unos términos más adelante."

"así será."

La merienda y cena fueron servidas y en el transcurso de las horas Misaki usaba todos los encantos que pensase para llamar la atención del Lord, mostrando sus refinados modales, su hermosa postura y sus pasatiempos cuando hubo un descanso antes de la cena. El leer poesía y jugar con un instrumento mostraron sus cualidades de dama perfecta y refinada, como también dejaba su aroma sutil cerca del lord, mostrando que era una perfecta compañera para darle herederos, pero no siendo vulgar.

Sin embargo también noto un ligero aroma en el ambiente, el mismo aroma a humano que encontró al llegar.

No quería creer que el Señor del Oeste en realidad tuviera a una humana como decían los rumores, pero también sabía que pensaba. Todos conocían la aberración del Lord hacia los humanos y sus matanzas, pero también los rumores de la humana que viajaba con él la enfurecían. Ella debía ser mostrada perfecta y sabía que debía pisar con cuidado ante el tema de los humanos.

"precioso Misaki, me alegro que tengas tan hermoso talento en la música" sonrió Takashi. Se volvió al Lord que no mostraba emoción. "Lord Sesshomaru, me pregunto dónde estará la joven protegida."

Sesshomaru lo miro fijo. "hm"

"el viento trajo palabras de una pequeña humana sonriente, me gustaría conocerla si es posible" sonrió.

Misaki al ver a su padre se preguntó lo mismo y rápido pensado en sus palabras antes de sonreír con cariño y jugando con sus dedos." ¿una pequeña? Qué lindo, siempre me atrajeron los cachorros."

El lord miro al youkai del norte junto a su hermano siendo cachorro en una de las reuniones de su padre y desde el comienzo no le agrado, hubo curiosidad en su voz y supo que estarian tras su protegida si les mostraba, pero no quería poner a Rin en molestias, más cuando susurros de la molestia de la hembra ante el aroma a Rin que había en el palacio. Preferia hablar con el hermano de este.

"está ocupada."

"oh, los pequeños siempre están ocupados sonriendo y ser felices" sonrió Takashi. "los cachorros debes abundar en los palacios."

"hm."

"a mi también será un placer jugar con la pequeña. Claro, si el lord me lo permite" dijo tímida.

El lord la miro y volvió su vista al Lord del Norte para discutir sobre unos tratados fronterizos.

Misaki sonrió en la hora restante antes de ir a su pieza y descansar. Debía ser perfecta para mañana y usar sus encantos para habitar en el palacio más tiempo.

* * *

 **BUENO AQUI ESTA! LES ENVIARE LA SEGUNDA PARTE PRONTO!**

 **YA SE, TODOS ME QUERRAN MATAR POR TARDARME ETERNINDADES, PERO LA INSPIRACION SE HABIA MUERTO EN UN PUNTO! PERO ME GUSTA COMO HICE ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE A TODOS TAMBIEN!**

 **PARECE CORTO Y CREO QUE LO ES, PERO ME GUSTA Y APARECERA LA OTRA PARTE CON MAS COSAS Y SUTLES TOQUES EN PUNTOS DEFINIDOS, NO DIRE MAS PORQUE SINO NO TRAERE SORPRESAS!**

 **BUENO ESTO ES TODO. NO DARE EXCUSAS NI PISTAS SOBRE LOS SIGUIENTES CAP!**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE Y COMO SIEMPRE LOS COMENTARIOS SON BIEN RECIVIDOS! BESOS Y MEGA ABRAZOS!**

 **.Sakurai ❀**


	10. Capitulo Bonus

**Hola, Hola. se que me perdí durante siglos pero tenia un super bloqueo que recién hoy, que les traigo un capitulo nuevo, pude hacer. espero les guste y diré mas, pero os dejo con el bonus extra que espero les agrade. besos y COMENCEMOS!**

* * *

 **-BONUS-**

Finalmente ella tenía paz y tranquilidad.

Luego de pelear con su amado hanyu había logrado tener una semana libre y en paz, mientras terminase sus estudios y más aún, poder divertirse.

Varias veces se preguntaba como lograba no caer rendida en la época Sengoku, pero no negaría que era interesante.

Suspirando se volvió a terminar sus deberes de literatura en lo que música sonaba de su radio. Movía la cabeza al son de la música y pensaba en algún paso que iría con esa música.

-Kagome, la cena esta lista- llego la voz de su madre.

-ya bajo mamá- respondió dejando sus deberes. Rápido salió y mientras seguía el ritmo de la música llego a la cocina donde el delicioso aroma a la cocina de su mama esperaba. Allí encontró a su abuelo y su hermanito que le sonrieron.- que bien se siente estar en casa.

-lo mismo digo hija- sonrió.- es lindo tenerte en casa y te pones al corriente con tus estudios.

-a mí también me gusta hermanita- sonrió Sota- sabes, hace poco escuche del Salón Stell, está en la plaza, seguro te gusta más- sonrió. Sabía que su hermana estaba enamorada del baile y a él le agradaba verla bailar.- ¿crees que podremos ir?

-¿enserio? Me muero, quiero probarlo- sonrió Kagome.- pero deberíamos preguntar a mamá, además es un Salón Sota, no sé si te dejaran entrar, aun eres menor de edad.

La madre de Kagome meditaba las palabras de sus hijos, había conocido el lugar y le iba a nombrar a su hija, pero también sabía que debía pensarlo bien. Ese club estaba bien mientras tendría gente y era especial.

-creo que podrían ir ustedes- sonrió el abuelo. Todos lo miraron y este sonrió.- un viejo amigo trabaja en ese Salón y se con seguridad que tiene el sector de restorán. Seguro les da un lugar, mientras Kagome se divierte.

-¿enserio abuelo? Es genial. Debes venir con nosotros.

-oh soy ya viejo Kagome, pero gracias, otro día hablo con mi amigo- sonrió el abuelo.- le llamare para confirmar… mañana.

-gracias abuelo, seguro nos divertiremos. Y podríamos ir pasado mañana al parque a pasear todos.

-eso sería genial Kagome- sonrió el abuelo. Le gustaba ver a su amada nieta tan feliz y hacerlo era más alegría para su viejo corazón. Sabia del dolor que tenía su nieta cuando viajaba al pasado y si pedirle un favor a su viejo amigo de dejarles estar al lugar le alegra, él era feliz.

La noche paso con Kagome haciendo sus deberes con enrome seriedad mientras disfrutaba de un helado de chocolate y música.

La mañana saludo a la familia, mientras el abuelo llamaba a su amigo que hablaron hasta mediados la tarde. En la familia Sota estaba feliz de poder ver a su hermana en su mejor ánimo y además verla bailar le traía recuerdos que no tenía. Había visto los videos viejos de la familia y también sus tíos le confirmaban cosas, entre ellas que su padre siempre bailaba con su hermana, era más feliz en verla bailar y notar que estaba en paz.

La madre de Kagome terminaba de alistar la casa para dejarlo a cargo del abuelo y mirar con tranquilidad la foto de su amado marido.- querido, hoy Kagome esta tan feliz, espero la veas.

En la planta alta, Kagome escuchaba unas melodías en lo que revisaba su closet en busca de ropas que usaría, veía el conjunto que tenía mientras iba creciendo y también regalos. Entre ellos miro unos de sus amigas y medito si invitarlas, pero era momento de familia y quería disfrutarlo tanto como pudiese. Dejo sus pensamientos mientras miraba sus ropas.

La noche había llegado y la familia estaba más que lista. Sota vestía con conjunto relajado pero elegante de pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con zapatos negros, su madre tenía un vestido en violeta con rosa pálido hasta las rodillas y tacones negros, el vestido que uso cuando su marido le sacaba a bailar, y para finalizar Kagome tenía un vestido doble pieza de top negro y la parte del vestido que fluía ajustado en el centro de su pecho con un collar de perlas doradas y un tajo en el costado mostrando sus tacones en negro y un saco blanco de encaje.

-ya llame y los espera en la puerta, el local es recibido bien y no venden bebidas alcohólicas a nadie, diviértanse.

-nos vemos abuelo- despidió Kagome con Sota. Ambos ansiosos de salir y divertirse.

Mientras Kagome se miraba y retocaba su peinado miro su vestido en blanco en decolorado rojo donde podía ver flores bordados en blanco y rojo con una cinta en su pelo, miro divertida al pasar una imagen de Sesshomaru al ver las flores.

-¿de qué te ríes hermanita?- pregunto Sota subiendo al coche.

-nada, bueno, recordé a un youkai y me imagine algo, solo eso.

-¿oh, porque razón?- pregunto curioso, pocos eran los youkai que su hermana nombraba y estaba ansioso de escucharla. El coche arranco.

-no lo sé, solo lo imagine, hasta diría que tengo los colores- rio.- pero seguro no le gustaría que un simple humano toque sus colores.

Asintiendo espero hasta llegar al lugar. Allí estaba el Salón Stell. Tenía un hermoso diseño español antiguo con coches aparcando. Al llegar su turno dejaron el coche y llegaron a la entrada para ver a más gente llegar al lugar, señores y señoras, hasta niños y adolescente llegaban, todos vestidos bien y ligeros.

Al llegar a la puerta el guardia informo a la familia el lugar donde irían. Allí les saludo el viejo amigo del abuelo Higurashi y su mesa, estaba en un balcón con otras mesas y la pista de baile era amplia con mesas a sus alrededores.

-es magnífico- sonrió Kagome- mamá, mira la banda, hasta hay un DJ.

-según se es para más entrada la noche, para que los jóvenes se diviertan- informó la madre.- hay un sector para adultos si es pasado la hora, allí estaré mas adelante con Sota.

-vamos Kagome ponen otra música- animo Sota dejando su saco.

Asintiendo bajaron para ver la multitud que había, mesas en los costados con mesas de agua y en un sector estaba una pequeña banda sinfónica. El lugar era magnifico con las luces en el cielo y sus pilares con telas pasteles.

Kagome sintió el amor ante la música, un clásico. Se giró y vio a su hermano sonreír y hacer una reverencia.- me permite esta pieza señorita- sonrió.

-claro caballero.- dijo siguiendo el juego.

Ambos rieron y se posaron para el vals. Kagome tenía más experiencia pero con Sota aprendió hasta media coreografía. Estaba feliz girando y riendo, mientras arriba su madre sacaba fotos y videos. Pidió una cena sencilla y espero a sus hijos que se veían divertirse.

La comida era exquisita y la plática mejor, el amigo del abuelo los saludo y anuncio que dentro de horas estaría la pista para los más jóvenes y un escenario libre.

-¿qué harán en el escenario?- pregunto Kagome.

El señor sonrió.- su abuelo, mi amigo, me informo que podría hacer un baile en particular y me gustaría que lo intentase jovencita.

-¡¿yo?!

-¿enserio hermanita? es genial- animo Sota mirando al escenario tras las cortinas.- seguro estarás magnifica.

-¿Que baile hará?- pregunto la madre.

-se nos dijo que podía hacer la interpretación de Salome en las Vegas- sonrió.

Kagome estaba estupefacta, más que estupefacta tenia sentimientos encontrados. Quería bailar pero estaba nerviosa, quería estar feliz pero el temor de equivocarse llegaba y por finalizar esa coreografía la había practicado con esmero antes de ir al pasado, hacía tiempo.

-animo hija, sé que podrás- dijo la madre sacando de las nubes a Kagome.- aquí te apoyamos.

-cierto hermanita, seguro te saldrá. Te vi practicando, eres idéntica a Salome y tienes el vestido.

Kagome miro su vestuario y mordiendo su labio pintado en rojo asintió. Era su momento de ser feliz y olvidarse de todo.- acepto señor. Gracias.

-por aquí señorita, le presentare un escenario donde podrá ensayar.

Asintiendo fue tras el señor y hacia un escenario donde la música sonó, asintiendo movió su cuerpo sacando sus tacones y tomando una tela en rojo vivo, y vio el espejo que cubría la pared. Mientras el ritmo seguía recordó todos los pasos y asintió.

-es hora señorita Kagome, Salome- sonrió el dueño.

-gracias señor, no le defraudare- sonrió.

-confió en el juicio de mi amigo jovencita, sé que lo hará- alentó el señor.

Kagome respiro profundo hasta que llego al escenario donde vio a otro chico y por un segundo se preguntó si sus ojos le jugaban alguna broma. Allí estaba un hombre alto de traje blanco con cabello platino y ojos claros que le miraba serio. Parpadeo y cuando las luces se aclararon noto que su cabellera era rubia y corta en lugar de larga y su sonrisa era suave. Por un segundo se preguntó si sus ojos jugaban aun en su broma de Sesshomaru y su vestido.

Las cortinas se abrieron al igual que la voz del presentador anunciaba su baile. Al poco llego al centro cuando la música sonaba y era feliz. Muy feliz.

Los reflectores calentaban su piel mientras cambiaban a tonos rojos y oscuros dependiendo de la música y como iría la historia. El aroma a sudor y madera hacían su cuerpo vibrar mientras la música llenaba su ser, se imaginó siendo Salome y la pasión de querer a su amado y ser traicionado pro este. Justo cuando pensó esa escena sintió una mano en su cintura y giro rápido para ver al mismo hombre de antes, de cerca sintió su corazón detenerse mientras la tenía por un brazo y la hacía inclinarse al suelo. Los reflectores rojos hacían sus ojos ver a Sesshomaru, serio y elegante, sus ojos grises eran perfectos cuando la miraba fríamente recordando la música, su brazo se sentía poderoso cuando recordó a Sesshomaru hacer lo mismo durante unos segundos y se perdió en la música y la moría del daiyoukai mas frió existente.

Dejo que su cuerpo siguiera al alzarla y jugar con el velo rojo. Siempre teniendo en la mira al hombre que la veía con amor y luego rechazo, siguió la música mientras tomaba toda la pasión de Salome y jugaba con su velo y movía su cuerpo. Sentía la mirada de todos en ella pero sus ojos siguieron a ese sujeto que se parecía al pasado. Siguió moviéndose tomando al hombre que Salome amaba con pasión para que al final la rechacé, se sintió identificada ante su memoria de Inuyasha al sentir los recuerdos. Para finalizar en la muerte del amado y sentir su cuerpo en sus brazos, la música que empezó pasional y se volvía lujuriosa finalizaba con todos duros y tristes cuando el amado de Salome muerte. Los reflectores mostraron negro.

La música aun sonaba en sus oídos y sus músculos sudados aun apretando el cuerpo de su pareja, escuchaba su respiración dificultosa del baile y su sangre correr por sus venas, amaba el baile. Los aplausos no se dejaron esperar y era más y más fuerte y alabanzas se escuchaban entre la multitud. Kagome juraría escuchar a su madre y hermanito felicitarla mientras sus ojos se posaron en su compañero.

-bailaste muy bien jovencita- sonrió el hombre. Kagome resistió un escalofrió al escuchar su voz madura.- será un placer volver a bailar con usted.

-gracias señor- sonrió. Los reflectores se volvieron a prender y saludaron al público, noto como el hombre era alto, tan alto como Sesshomaru y se regañó por volver a pensar en él. Es más, sentía que sus pensamientos giraron en torno al daiyoukai mientras bailaba tras la traición del amado de Salome, sentía la pasión y la frialdad, era Sesshomaru quien pasaba por sus pensamientos.

-debo estar mal ¿porque aún me late el corazón?- pensó rápido mientras bajaba del escenario.- debe ser la música, eso debe ser y además… mi pareja se parecía un poco a él.

-Kagome, saliste hermosa- dijo Sota emocionado.- debiste verte, fue tan WOW. Nadie podía quitarte los ojos, y estoy seguro que nadie podrá bailar como Salome como tú.

-estabas bellísima hija mía- sonrió la madre abrazando a su hija.- fuiste magnifica, estoy segura que tu padre estaría más que orgulloso y feliz.

-gracias mamá, Sota- sonrió y sintió lagrimas.- fue mi mejor espectáculo, la música, el baile, hasta…

Sonrió feliz de su amada hija y al notar esa sonrisa suave sintió que todo iría bien. Había notado las divagaciones de su amada hija y notaba su mirada en el escenario; si, ella sabía que la alegría estaría con su hija y como sus pensamientos irían a una persona especifica. Sonrió, más que feliz. Y pensó.- mi amado, seguro Kagome bailara para su amado un día, será su mejor actuación.

* * *

 **Eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado como me gusto escribirla. Me inspire en una música con el mismo nombre y francamente debía escribirlo y no se preocupen que este bonus pasara mas adelante en un futuro capitulo. Sesshomaru no e queda atrás en los pensamientos de Kagome y su pasión por el baile.**

 **para mis seguidor s gracias por esperar y seguir mi historia y a mi misma, no los defraudare y seguiré escribiendo aunque sea párrafo por párrafo para darles una maravillosa historia. tengo pensado otras pero quiero pulirlas antes de mostrárselas, por favor sean pacientes.**

 **Sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, sean buenos, malos o consejos de la drama, siempre los leeré y me alientan.**

 **Gracias y buenos dias a todos! :D**


End file.
